The Eve of love in Fairy Tail
by Nashi Dragneel Dragonslayer
Summary: Hi guys! It's almost Christmas Eve this beautiful snowy day, and love shines bright! Just what will happen on this romantic night ?
1. Chapter 1

**Natsu Dragneel**

I sighed sleepily. Happy was shaking my arm, yelling at me to wake up. I groaned and rolled to my side, jerking quickly to make Happy fall off.

"Natsu! Wake up already! It's already 10:00 a.m.!" Happy exclaimed.

"What's going on? You usually let me sleep until 12:00 p.m. on weekends. We just got back from a job, I'm tired!" I complained, clutching my pillow.

The dream had been so good. I had finally had the courage to tell Lucy how I felt….But then again, that was only a dream. Just thinking about Lucy made a blush appear on my face, and I quickly dismissed the thought. I couldn't imagine telling her. I would just start stuttering and mess up.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten! Today's Christmas Eve! DECEMBER 24TH! We have a party at the guild every year. Maybe you could….." He paused and laughed mischievously, then added, "Tell Lucy how you really feel. This is your big chance, Natsu! What better way to express your feelings than on Christmas Eve, when families are always together!"

At that moment, I jerked awake. Today was Christmas Eve!? I jumped out of bed, and looked outside. The snow was softly falling on the ground, and there was already a thick blanket that had formed.

"WOOOHOOOOOOOOO! IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE!" I yelled out gleefully. I ran to the guild, the snow crunching under my feet.

"GOOD MORNING, MAGNOLIA! IT'S A SNOWY DAY TODAY!" I caterwauled as I crashed in through the guild doors.

"Oh, hi Natsu!" Lucy said, laughing cutely, in my opinion.

"I was wondering when you were gonna wake up, flame brain." Gray snickered, choosing that moment to absentmindedly take his shirt off.

"Good morning, Natsu. It's good to see you awake. And Gray, your shirt?" Erza said calmly, then tucked into a blue cream cake.

"Agh, why do I keep doing that!?" Gray exclaimed in annoyance, then went to look for where he'd thrown it.

"Um…...So why are you eating a blue cake?" Natsu questioned, staring at Erza take another bite of her cake.

Erza turned as scarlet as her hair, and shrugged.

 _He is so clueless._ Lucy thought, shaking her head.

"Oh, my precious Gray-sama~! Juvia has baked some brownies for you!" Juvia said, her voice singsong.

She walked forward, holding an open box filled with brownies, with a chocolate design on the top of each brownie. The design is a christmas tree and under it, the words, "Merry Christmas, Gray-sama~!" Juvia cuddled up to his arm, as usual. Gray blushed uncomfortably, making it unclear if his feelings matched Juvia's, or if he was simply uncomfortable with Juvia constantly hugging his arm and following him around like a lost puppy.

"Juvia would love it if Gray-sama tried one! Juvia worked all night to make these! Juvia would be thrilled if Gray-sama would just give them a chance…." She looked at him with her deep, begging, blue eyes, like a kitten. Though Gray looked as though he would rather not try one, he couldn't resist those eyes.

Lucy sweatdropped. She remembered when Juvia had tried to make a cake for Gray….The frosting was all wrong, the cake was soggy and wet…...She hoped Juvia had realized that she shouldn't use her water magic to make the brownies. She watched in anticipation as Gray reached down to grab a brownie. I, personally, was curious to try one, because they actually looked pretty decent. Scratching my pink-haired head, I stretched and watched Gray take a bite into the brownie.

"W-whoa! Juvia, this tastes great!" Gray yelled out, clearly surprised.

He finished the rest of the brownie in his hand, and turned to stare at Juvia in shock.

"Juvia, you never told me you could bake! You should totally bake some for the Christmas party tonight!" Gray continued, savoring the last lingering bits in his mouth.

"G-gray-sama likes Juvia's cooking!?" Juvia looked like she was going to faint from happiness, but she hit her face with both hands, willing herself to focus. "Juvia would love to make brownies for Gray-sa- I mean the Christmas Party! B-but Juvia doesn't know if she can make enough in time for tonight…." She sighed in disappointment, obviously upset about letting Gray down.

She was about to leave, sadness clouding her mind, when Gray grabbed her arm.

"W-wait! U-um…..Do you think you'll be able to be more efficient if I helped you? I-I mean, you would have to teach me how, but I'm sure I could!"

My eyes widened in surprise. _Since when did Gray try to be_ _ **extra**_ _nice to Juvia?_ I wondered.

"G-gray-sama would really like to come help Juvia!?" A happy blush erupted on her face. "O-of course, Juvia would _love_ to make brownies with you!" Juvia exclaimed.

"Okay, then, let's go!" Gray said with a smile. Surprise still lingered inside me as they walked out. But after a couple moments, I smiled. Maybe Juvia would finally get what she's worked for all this time. At this thought, I glanced at Lucy and wondered if she might actually…..love me the way I loved her. Sighing, I made myself just smile at the thought of Juvia and Gray getting together. Of course, that wouldn't make me go any easier on Gray. I sat down, and wondered what I would get Lucy for Christmas. This had to be good if I was going to tell her how I felt.

 _End of Chapter 1_

 _(Author's Note: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed my first chapter~! I did my best, but I'm open for any ideas on what the characters should give each other for Christmas…. I'm kind of lost with ideas… Yes, I'm starting up the train for Gruvia, and soon Nalu and Jerza. Oh yes, and Gale too. I'm not sure if I should include Miraxus, seeing as this ship hasn't even really developed in the anime, but if you guys want me to, I'll add it in. Also, I'll probably put in Everelf at some time, but I'm mostly focused on Gruvia, Nalu, Jerza, and Gale. Any other ships I should do? I guess I could do Rowen, but it would be pretty casual and not as heavy, since they're both only 12 and not in the older range. I hope you will continue to read my story, and give me advice, constructive criticism, and ideas in the comments, and follow for more fanfiction. Bye, I'm off to write more!)_


	2. Chapter 2

_(Hi minna! I hope you're all having a lovely day! In this chapter, we'll be switching in between Juvia and Gray in first person!)_

 **Juvia Lockser (Loxar)**

My heart skipped a beat. _Gray-sama and I are really going to make brownies together? Oh, my love….._

And just like that I was spurred into a daydream. In this daydream, we were making brownies, and Gray-sama had just messed up and gotten brownie mix all over the counter. We were laughing together while we cleaned the mess. Suddenly, he kissed me on the cheek. I gasped and was broken out of the daydream. Realizing what I dreamed, my face turned red, and I attempted to hide my face with my long, wavy hair. I forced myself to dismiss the blush, and my face once again was the normal temperature.

"Gray-sama! We're almost there! Just a bit longer!" I hummed lightly and happily as we strolled along.

For some reason, when I looked back Gray was staring at me.

"Um…..What is it, Gray-sama?"

"H-huh!? Oh, nothing." He shook his head vigorously.

"Oh, okay." I kept walking, and pondered on this.

Shaking my head, I put back on my oblivious smile and continued on.

 **Gray Fullbuster**

I lightly slapped my forehead. Juvia noticed me staring at her…..And I had been staring at her!? Confusion coursed through me, but was then slapped away by realization. So my suspicions _had_ been right. I guess….I shared the same feelings that Juvia had for me. I just….she's much too strong-willed in this relationship….And I just feel too embarrassed to respond… As Juvia was getting out ingredients, I got lost in thoughts.

 _To be honest…...I had interests in both Lucy and Erza at one time.. I actually loved Erza….but I didn't tell her in time, and Jellal sweeped her up...I can't let that happen with Juvia…_

I got up when Juvia called out to me, and started to mix ingredients. I was still deep in thought and wasn't paying attention. Brownie mix was flying everywhere, but I didn't even notice.

"Gray-sama! You said you were coming to help me bake, not waste brownie mix!" Juvia exclaimed, jamming me into reality.

"Oh, sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" I said, sighing inwardly.

"It's okay. Juvia shouldn't have scolded Gray-sama. Juvia is sorry.." Juvia said, looking at me with her adorable blue eyes.

"No, I deserved it. I should've paid attention. Now some of your homemade brownie mix is splattered and wasted because of my carelessness." I smiled at her reassuringly, and nodded.

"Now let's get cooking."

"Sir!" She replied, with a warm smile, making me feel lighter than air.

In the end, we had baked some delicious brownies, but Juvia did most of the work. She is very efficient and fast when she sets her mind to it...I want to tell her I love her..I really do.. I just wish she wouldn't be so quick to cuddle my arm and send up waves of discomfort through me. But I love everything about her. Her innocent eyes, her bright smile, the way her hair rolls like waves in the ocean when she walked. Her sweet attitude, her eagerness to do everything she can, her extreme loyalty….I loved those things about her..

With warmth lighting my heart, Juvia and I walked to the guild, with awesome brownies for the Christmas Party, talking and laughing as we went.

 _(Author's Note: Hi guys! Sorry the chapter was so short, but two of my friends (*Cough cough* +I lieks Fairy Tail and +Moriku Zoku *Cough cough*) yelled at me to finish this chapter, so yeah….Next chapter will be hosted by Erza, so get ready! :D)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Erza Scarlet**

I was in high spirits. We had rebuilt Fairy Tail a year after Makarov disbanded it, and it felt like old times again. A year had passed without a guild Fairy Tail existing. At least not existing to everyone else. But I know everyone in Fairy Tail still had Fairy Tail existing in their hearts, and they were still able to spread their fairy wings and kink their tails through that year. During that stretch of time, Warren had made lacrima communicators. (Phones, as muggles (normal people, unlike us) would call them) When I had notified Jellal's guild, Crime Sorciere, about Fairy Tail being reborn, I had given them some lacrima communicators so it would be easier for them to reach people far away.

Sorano (Angel) had taken hers and smiled, saying she would find some time to call Yukino. Richard (Hoteye) had received his with a thanks, saying he would call around to continue his search for his brother. Macbeth (Midnight) and Sawyer (Racer) had turned theirs down, while Eric (Cobra) had reluctantly accepted his. He didn't offer up a reason why he had let me give him one, but I suspect he wants to get in contact with Kinana (Cubellios) without people from Fairy Tail casting his disapproving looks. Merudy and Jellal nodded as they took their lacrimas, and even said they would try to communicate with me via lacrima text or call.

A couple days ago, Jellal had called me and told me he was going to come to the Christmas Party. I had happily told Makarov that Jellal and his guild were probably going to make an appearance at the party, and Makarov had made an exception for him. I had been grinning all day that day, and Happy had asked me if I caught a disease that forced me to smile that day. That earned my exasperation and his ass getting kicked into the sky.

I looked at the clock. It was 2:00 p.m. The party doesn't start until 5:00 p.m., so I decided I wanted to take a walk through the Magnolia marketplace before the party started. Sighing, I requipped into a pretty santa dress and walked outside. The cold air nipped at my skin, but I refused to requip into something warmer. The cold air nipping at my skin….The ground wrapped in a blanket of soft snow…..The marketplace….It reminded me all too well of last year when a couple of my guildmates and I had a party at Lucy's house. We had been playing "Guild Master", and when Gray was guildmaster, he said "Number 8 has to go home wearing absolutely nothing!" Unfortunately for me, I was number 8 this round. I obeyed what he said, even though he protested and told me he was just kidding. We had had some booze, so I'm guessing it was a drunk decision of mine to do so. However, though it was terribly embarrassing, something good came out of it. As I walked home, I ran into Jellal. He gave me his coat to warm me up, and even walked me to my door.

Sighing as I replayed the memory in my head, I heard something that froze me in my tracks.

"Didn't you guys hear!? I heard from the Sorcerer Weekly that the criminal, Jellal Fernandes, was killed while his independent guild was fighting a dark guild!"

"Well isn't that a good thing? I mean, one less criminal in the world, right?"

"Yeah, but that's a shame. He was actually pretty cute!"

"Oh, yes, he was."

"Guys! Quiet down! Erza's over there! Doesn't she like him!?"

That group of girls continued to gossip and strolled away, leaving me standing there in shock.

 _Jellal…...is dead!?_ Grief crashed through me, and I ran into a magazine store. Tearing a Sorcerer Weekly magazine from the cart, I desperately flipped through the pages. He couldn't be dead. They must've just been gossiping….Right?

And yet….there it was. A news article interviewing Merudy..It told all the grisly details...It even had a picture of Jellal's body, his thin, frail body covered in gashes, soaked in blood. Slamming my hand over my mouth, I muffled the sobs coming from me. I threw the magazine on the ground, shot out of the shop, and ran as fast as I could. Tears flowed from my eyes, and I didn't stop running until I got to the bridge. There, I collapsed and was shaken by sobs, curling up in a ball.

This feeling was the worst I had ever felt...At this time, I couldn't even lock my heart behind a suit of armor. All I felt was grief twisting at my heart, invoking even more sobs. Quivering, I got up, balancing myself on the bridge railing. Suddenly, a thought struck me. Even though all instincts screamed in refusal, my body climbed on top of the railing, over the deep water long underneath. If I jumped off…..The pain would be gone...I would disappear like a withering scarlet rose's petals, scattering in the wind. I gritted my teeth, ignoring my heart and brain screaming at me not to jump. I bent my legs, then extended them, about to jump, even falling forward, when a hand swiftly grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. I crashed over the railing into tender arms.

"What are you doing!? I thought you told me you told me never to give up! You told me to live on! And now look what you're doing! Erza, think! This isn't the right decision!" Surprise welled up inside of me.

The person holding me in their arms was none other than…..Jellal.

"J-Jellal!?" My voice cracked, and was choked by sobs. "I-I thought...y-you...were…."

"Shh…..Erza, calm down." Jellal whispered soothingly, calming me down. His expression, earlier angry and panicked, now softened.

"Let me explain. We were fighting a dark guild, and I got beat up pretty badly. The wounds were so severe most people would die from them. We took advantage of that and faked me to be dead. We used a potion that put me to sleep with minimal breathing, only noticeable if you knew I was way, the magic council would no longer be on my trail, and we could be less uptight…" As he spoke, the tears on my face dried slowly, and I relaxed in his arms.

"I knew you would eventually find out, so we came as fast as we could. But Erza….jumping off the bridge and committing suicide wasn't the answer. Wasn't that what you said when I put that Destruction Circle on my chest? Wasn't that what you said right before you slapped me for saying giving up on life was better than atoning for my sins? Isn't that what you've _always_ said?"

His warm hazel gaze met mine. Happiness and relief swept through me, but my voice was still choked with sobs as I said, "I j-just thought I was going to lose you again….And I _can't_ lose you again, Jellal. I can't live that way." A solitary tear sliced down my left cheek, stinging the chapped skin.

"I promise I'll be around for as long as you live. The thought of you is what's kept me going all this time. I won't cause you the pain of losing me. I swear." He lightly put me down, and continued.

"It's getting cold out here." Just like last Christmas, he wrapped me in his jacket.

"We should get back to the guild. I'm sure it's warm there. Meldy, Macbeth, Eric, Sorano, Sawyer, and Richard are already there. Let's go." He said comfortingly while he led me along the path, a reassuring smile tugging at his mouth.

"Yes….Let's go." I echoed, feeling a warm, tingling feeling only Jellal could give me.

 _(Author's Note: Hi, guys! Sorry this chapter was so depressing and dark. It was so hard for me to write Erza almost killing herself. I promise I'll make up for this with the party. I think next chapter Lucy and Jellal will be switching the role of first person. Bye-bye!)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Jellal Fernandes**

I tried to get here as fast as I could. I shudder of fear ran through my spine. I was almost too late…..I almost lost Erza. I knew I couldn't do any more stunts like I had pulled that day. I hadn't realized that Erza had cared so much.

Of course, I really cared about Erza. It was my fault that we only briefly kissed on that island. I had pushed her away just as our eyes and lips had met, telling her I had a fiancee. I know she knows I was lying. I'm a really terrible liar. And I've loved her all my life. Even when I had been possessed by Ultear and I couldn't control myself, the part of me locked up inside, yelling to let me out, feeling pierced in the heart. As I watched my possessed self banish Erza, cold claws ripped at my heart.

I noticed I was clenching my fist. I released it, my resentful feelings for myself floating away with it. I can't afford to act like that today. That wouldn't be fair. I promised I would come so Erza could be happy. If I just moped around and acted depressed during her party, she wouldn't enjoy my company. I would just put a damper on the party.

To my dismay, though Erza walked behind me and gave me a reassuring smile, meant to tell me she was okay, a part of me couldn't believe her. Her beautiful brown eyes sparkled so sadly, and it felt like a slap to the face as I realized I had made her cry most of the times she had cried. The tears had made her eyes glitter like stars, but they were like delicate stars, like glass that could break at any moment. (That last part is a Silena Beareguard reference) I knew for absolute sure I couldn't do any more things to scare her like that.

I'm surprised she loves me. She deserves much better than me. But be that as it may, I'll do my best to atone so that I will someone she can be proud of loving. And I hope I can help heal her heart. Erza is walking diligently as always, but I can see a slight limp in her step, as if her heart is sprained.

"What are you thinking about?" Erza asked, and brought up her pace to walk beside me.

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing." I muttered, looking down.

"Don't give me that, Jellal. You have that thinking look on your face."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your eyebrows arch and your eyes deepen in appearance." She looked at me in concern.

"Are you thinking about atoning again? We've gone over this. I know you're doing your best. We've forgiven you. You should try to live everyday to it's fullest."

That was one of my favorite quotes she had said. I thought about it as she said that, and made a decision. I really should take her advice. After all, she knows best.

"Okay. I will." I offered my arm, bending it.

She smiled, and she finally looked like she was happy after that shock I gave her. Erza laughed happily, and linked her arm with around mine.

"Oh, I forgot. This is a Christmas Party. Do you mind if I run back to my house real quick and get changed?" Erza asked.

"I don't mind. I would ask you if you could just requip, but I also need to change into something more formal. You don't have a spare closet, do you?" I questioned, my gaze meeting hers.

"No, I do. I have five rooms. Just don't go into my main room."

"Okay. I'll pick a random room and get changed."

We continued to walk to Erza's house, and I suddenly realized this would be the first time I went to her place. My face suddenly felt hot, despite the cold weather. When we got there Erza gave me a quick tour, then went to her main room and closed the door behind her. Since she had gone, I went to look for one of her spare closets. As I passed by some of her Heart Kreuz armors that she didn't have enough magic energy to keep in her inner arsenal, I lamented in my head how all of them would look pretty on her. Slapping my forehead, I went in a closet and changed into a smooth deep blue suit with a scarlet tie.

I impulsively put on my cloak, reminding myself I was going to surprise her with my blue tux at the party. I walked out, and a couple seconds later, she came out wearing an elegant long blue dress the same color as my hair. It was a tight wrap around her top, which absolutely suited her. It then flowed out into a long flowing skirt, with cute ruffles at the bottom. (It's a dress, but I call the top of the dress "the top" and the bottom of the dress "the skirt".) Her beautiful scarlet hair was pulled into a bun with a couple stray spikes coming out. She was absolutely stunning. She was a knight most of the time, and she was always a beautiful knight. But Erza was the most glamorous princess I had ever seen.

She wasn't wearing makeup like most of those models on TV, but her angelic face was all Erza to be the most dazzling girl in the world. My heart skipped a beat. Well, more like six beats, but I would never say that out loud.

"You're looking very lovely tonight, Erza." I whispered, barely being able to speak.

"And you're looking as handsome as ever." Erza replied, rolling her eyes and snickering. "I thought you said you were going to change, but you're wearing the same thing!"

"I did change! I'll take off my cloak at the party!" I protested.

"Why don't you show me now?" She whined, and lightly slapped my face.

"It's a surprise." I said, hushing her. "May I?" I once again held out my arm.

"Yes, you may." Erza curtsied, and linked her arm, entwining hers with mine.

We walked to the inside, and went inside to find Mira dressed up nicely.

"Hi Erza! Hi Jellal!" Mira said, winking and waving. "You're the first ones here! Why don't you start up the dance floor?" She sat down behind a computer lacrima, and started playing "A Thousand Years, part ll" (By the way, I got this idea because Pixie Stix, an awesome user on YouTube, made a Jerza AMV (Animated music video) with part two as the music. Look it up if you'd like! :D)

My heart softened. I hadn't heard this song in a long time. While Crime Sorciere was following a trail of dark magic, we passed through a marketplace with this song playing from music lacrimas. The second those sweet words had reached my ears, Erza had appeared in my mind. Now, this song was playing again, and I found myself drowning in Erza's eyes.

"May I have this dance?" I requested softly, bowing and offering my hand.

"I accept your offer." She took my hand. "But you'd better steer, or I'll send you spinning. And I'm sure that would ruin the dance."

I nodded, and took both of her hands. We danced in a circle at first, and Erza was all I saw. That world spun around me, and she was the only being I could see clearly. I twirled her slowly, then caught her and dipped her. Going without regrets, I bent down and kissed her lips. Warmth rippled through me, and I felt like the world didn't even matter, just this moment.

"Hey guys! We're here-!" Natsu yelled, but cut off in surprise as he saw us.

I didn't even care this time. And I'm not regretting a moment of this.

 _(Author's Note: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! By the way, when this chapter ended they are still kissing, so just telling you! I'm off to class, but I'll come back and write more later today!)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Lucy Heartfilia**

I smacked my face into Natsu's hair.

"Ow! Hey, don't stop suddenly like that!" I yelled in anger.

Natsu's face was frozen in shock. I peeked through a gap and gasped in awe. Jellal was dipping Erza, and they were kissing. They finally broke apart and stared at each other for a moment more before turning to look at us. Jellal cleared his throat.

"You guys coming? Or are you just going to stand there gaping?" Erza demanded, crossing her arms.

She drove me back to reality, but happiness welled up inside me. I had been hoping their romance would eventually blossom. I glanced and Natsu and blushed. _Will we ever…...be what I wish we could be?_ I've had feelings for Natsu since the day we met. He had been charming, nice, idiotic…..Many qualities part of me thought I hated, but that my heart had loved. I'm so scared to tell him. I'm afraid he doesn't like me back.

I watched as Natsu walked over and helped himself to some chicken wings. I secretly smiled as he bit into them, and ate them happily. I had made them and dropped them off earlier.

"Okay then, guys! Time to give your secret Santa presents! Just drop them off at the front!"

I rushed to the front and dropped off my presents. At this time, everyone had arrived. Gray and Juvia had strolled in laughing and talking, and dropped off the brownies at the food table. I sat down, and waited for my turn. I had asked Erza yesterday and she told me Mira would call out names.

"Natsu Dragneel!" Mira called out, causing Natsu to jump up and run towards the front. I smiled. I had been assigned his "Secret Santa". I hoped he liked what I got him. Natsu, ripped open his present, and his eyes widened in shock. In his hand, he held a little dragon-that looked exactly like Igneel. Attached to it was a little note card that said, "He wasn't just a dragon. He was a father. Though you can't physically see him, he's always there, watching you. He stands next to you in battle. He's there on your darkest nights. Igneel will always fly high in the skies of your heart. Signed, Secret Santa." A couple tears dripped from Natsu's face.

"Secret Santa…..Whoever you are…." He sighed deeply, but when he spoke again, his voice was still shaky. "T-thank you…..Thank you for this." Natsu held the little dragon figurine and walked back to his seat, looking at all the designs on the dragon.

A bit of pride swelled in my chest. With the help of my Celestial Spirits, we managed to make it. I worked really hard on it. This petite little dragon is fire proof, so that it won't burn if Natsu accidentally sets it on fire.

Mira continued on, scrolling down the list. Finally, when she looked to be near the middle of the list, she called out, "Erza Scarlet!"

Erza, looking shocked, walked up to her present, which was very tall and wide. She delicately unwrapped it, revealing a long, scarlet dress. It was a Heart Kreuz product, and it the note card said, "To my Scarlet, whose bright hair lit up my darkest nights." It was sweet, but pretty cliche in my opinion. Erza glanced at Jellal blushing, and smiled.

More names….

"Gray Fullbuster!"

Gray shot out of his seat and jumped to the front.

"Oh yeah!" He yelled out, and started destroying the wrap.

When he finished opening it, he found a dark, blue scarf. Juvia looked away, and Erza stared at Gray intently. The note card said, "To Gray, the one who saved me from falling to the ground and scattering like a raindrop."

"Thanks! Merry Christmas!" Gray yelled to the crowd, and wrapped the scarf around his neck.

Juvia turned stark red, and excused herself to go get some air outside.

Ugh….and more….Blah, blah, blah….

"Levy McGarden!" Mira said happily.

Levy walked to the front and started to open a big package. Inside was a…...guitar? Levy sweat-dropped and read the notecard, "To the shrimp Levy, who rocks my world!"

Levy blushed at Gajeel, who gave her a thumbs-up and a "Geehee!"

Names…..Yada yada yada…

"Lucy Heartfilia!" Mira sang.

 _So it's my turn?_ I walked to the front, curiosity rolling through me. What would it be?

I unwrapped it to find a big red button. _What the hell!?_ I wondered in my head.

I was choosing in between suspicion and curiosity. After a long mental fight, curiosity won out, and I cautiously pressed it. It buzzed and I jumped back, afraid it was gonna explode.

A bunch of stuff fell on the ground after the button had turned into a big ball, floated in the air, and exploded. The contents were; a bunch of photos of Aquarius and I, a big book with tips on good writing, and a red dress with fire designs and jagged ruffles on the bottom. I wouldn't have been able to guess who my Secret Santa was if it wasn't for the last gift.

"For Lucy, my best friend who shines brighter than stars." the note card yelled as it came to life and danced around the table. I looked at Natsu, grinned, and laughed lightly. Hey, his present was pretty funny. He laughed and smiled one of his adorable smiles of bliss.

I walked back to my seat, and looked at the Aquarius photos, which pulled at my heartstrings. I know Natsu didn't get these on his own. I bet he asked Aquarius for these. How he saw her, I don't know. Suddenly, realization hit my head like a bullet. I wasn't sure, but I swear that just the other day my Leo/Loke key had been missing. When I was walking around looking for it, I heard footsteps, and ran towards the noise. I thought I had been imagining it, but facepalmed when I had found Leo's key back on the ring like it usually was. I had just shaken my head and laughed, thinking I was stupid. But now…...I wonder if Natsu went with Loke to see Aquarius.

While I had been pondering on this, my mind had wandered off and I came back to reality right when Mira called out, "Juvia Lockser!"

Juvia gracefully stepped to the front, and opened her present. She found an absolutely gorgeous made out of ice crystals- that didn't melt! Erza nodded at Gray, regarding his good present choice. Everyone could tell it was him, for he was the only ice mage in Fairy Tail.

The note card read, "To Juvia, who's stuck by me all this time." Juvia flushed crimson, and delicately put on the beautiful brooch.

"Jellal Fernandes?" Mira said as if it were a question.

Jellal efficiently unwrapped his present, and found a note with a reservation to "Six Island."

Erza winked and said, "Will you come with me? It's scheduled for two days from now!"

Jellal turned scarlet in shock, but smiled and nodded.

"Gajeel Redfox!" Mira said loudly. Gajeel ran up to his present, that used his "Iron Dragon's Sword" to razor off the wrapping. Inside was a iron guitar and a rose.

"To Gajeel. In the end, despite his cold attitude, he has a big heart." Gajeel grunted and rolled his eyes, then smiled toothily at Levy. Finally, after another earful of names, the gift-giving was finally over.

"Okay, then. Anyone up for some karaoke?" Mira asked, and held out a microphone.

"Ooh! Me!" Natsu yelled, and grabbed the microphone.

"When the days are cold

"And the cards all fold

"And the saints we see

"Are all made of gold

"When your dreams all fail

"And the ones we hail

"Are the worst of all

"And the blood's run stale

"I wanna hide the truth

"I wanna shelter you

"But with the beast inside

"There's nowhere we can hide

"No matter what we breed

"We still are made of greed

"This is my kingdom come

"This is my kingdom come

"When you feel my heat

"Look into my eyes

"It's where my demons hide

"It's where my demons hide

"Don't get too close

"It's dark inside

"It's where my demons hide

"It's where my demons hide

"At the curtain's call

"It's the last of all

"When the lights fade out

"All the sinners crawl

"So they dug your grave

"And the masquerade

"Will come calling out

"At the mess you made

"Don't wanna let you down

'But I am hell bound

"Though this is all for you

"Don't wanna hide the truth

"No matter what we breed

"We still are made of greed

"This is my kingdom come

"This is my kingdom come

"When you feel my heat

"Look into my eyes

"It's where my demons hide

"It's where my demons hide

"Don't get too close

"It's dark inside

"It's where my demons hide

"It's where my demons hide

"They say it's what you make

"I say it's up to fate

"It's woven in my soul

"I need to let you go

"Your eyes, they shine so bright

"I wanna save that light

"I can't escape this now

"Unless you show me how

"When you feel my heat

"Look into my eyes

"It's where my demons hide

"It's where my demons hide

"Don't get too close

"It's dark inside

"It's where my demons hide

"It's where my demons hide"

Natsu shot out fire in satisfaction and flashed the Fairy Tail hand signal as everyone cheered. He was actually pretty good! But is was our turn. Our being Erza, Levy, Juvia, and I. We've been practicing a lot for this. We were a quadruplet group. I sang the first line, Erza sang the second, Juvia sang the third, and Levy sang the fourth, That's how we planned it. Taking a deep breath, I stepped onto the stage wearing my new fire dress and started us off on a passionate note.

"He sits in his cell," I started.

"And he lays on his head." Erza sang.

"Covers his head," Juvia rang out.

"And closes his eyes." Levy caroled.

We alternated like that the rest of the song. (Enjoy! I'll tell you the title after you read/sing it in your head!)

"He sees a smoking gun,"

"And the coward he ran."

"And in his arms,"

"Is the bleeding love of his life."

"And she cries,"

"Kiss it all better, I'm not ready to go." Erza sang, her voice floating with such elegance.

"It's not your fault, love."

"You didn't know."

"You didn't know."

"Her hands are so cold."

"And he kisses her face."

"And he says, 'Everything will be alright'"

"He noticed the gun,"

"And his rage grew inside."

"He said, 'I'll avenge my lover tonight.'" Juvia sang sorrowfully, her sweet voice dancing in the air.

"And she cries,"

"Kiss it all better, I'm not ready to go."

"It's not your fault love,"

"You didn't know."

"You didn't know."

"Now he sits behind prison bars,"

"25 to life,"

"And she's not in his arms."

"He couldn't bring her back with a bullet to the heart." Levy's soft soprano voice rang out beautifully.

"Of the back of the man, who tore his life apart."

"He holds onto a memory." My passionate voice softly sang.

"All it is, is a memory."

"Hey, hey…"

"He cries, "Stay with me until I fall asleep,"

"Stay with me."

"Stay with me until I fall asleep,"

"Stay with me."

As we continued to sing words along the same lines over the lasting melody of the song, I closed my eyes and truly enjoyed our voices, mixing as one, sounding like one song and yet four voices at the same time, warmth and calmness spread through me. After another minute or two, we finished, and I curtsied.

"Thank you."

We walked off, and continued to enjoy the party.

 _(Author's Note: The song is "Kiss it all better", by He is We. It's awesome! :D Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will alternate in between Mavis and Zeref. Thank you, my loyal readers!)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Zeref Dragneel**

I heard party noises coming from the Fairy Tail guild. Bitterness coursed through me. If I hadn't been cursed by that god, maybe I could've enjoyed life when I was supposed to be alive. Maybe then I wouldn't have had to distance myself from the world. And then…..I could enjoy times with the little brother I had sacrificed everything to revive.

"I know you're there. Even if I can't see you, I can sense the presence of those I killed. Even if I didn't mean to. Even if I didn't want to. You know my curse causes for the more I care, the more I take. And aside from Natsu, you were and still are the most important person in my life, Mavis."

Though I couldn't see her, nor should I be able to hear her voice, somehow her soft voice rang in my ears.

"That's beside the point, Zeref. Why are you here?" I slightly flinched when I heard a sharp piece of ice slipping through her voice.

"Why so cold, Mavis? I have no intention to do anything wrong. But then again, I can understand why you're so angry. I'm the one who taught you dark magic. I'm the one who caused you to get the curse that ruined your life. I'm the one who killed-"

"Shh. I don't bear angry feelings towards you because of what happened to me. I'm the one who asked to learn magic. I'm the one that risked my life to save Yuriy. And I died because I didn't care the risk it took. I did love you. I still do. I was cold towards you because just last month the battle of Ishgar ended. (It hasn't actually ended yet right now, but how can we have a party and be happy if there was a battle looming over us? So I decided to make it end before this story took place :P) And you were the opposing side. You could've destroyed Fairy Tail. All the guilds for that matter. You managed to get God Serena to stray into darkness. And you…..hurt many wizard saints."

Guilt shot through me. One of the wizard saints that had been fighting God Serena was Warrod, a dear friend of Mavis'. We still didn't know if he was going to survive his battle wounds.

"I hadn't intended to. Humans…...Dragons…...Everything in this world is evil. My goal had been to destroy all of that. But Fairy Tail…..had showed me the light. A brilliant light brighter than the sun. But I still wish I could die."

"Why!? Life is too precious for you to want to destroy it, especially your own! You should know that! You've watched the world move through centuries! You've seen how short most people's lives are! You've seen love-"

I cut her off.

"And I haven't been able to experience what most people have the opportunity to, okay!? I've had to withdraw from the world, or I'll kill everything in my path! When I tried to start loving, to start caring again, look what happened! The love of my life, dead! All because of a curse because I was trying to bring Natsu back from the depths of the UnderWorld!" I yelled back.

The things I had just said…..They finally sunk into my head. I just admitted Mavis was my love. The only love I've had that wasn't brotherly.

 **Mavis Vermillion**

I looked at him sadly. He was never good at handling his feelings. I remember that day our lips and eyes had first met they had that day. And then just like that, the fire of my life was snuffed out. I found myself watching in grief as Zeref had held my broken body. As I watched all my friends react to my death. Memories of the past flooded my mind, and they hit a blow to my heart. Now he sat in front of me, never again to be the boy I had once known. At that time, he still could tread on earth easy enough. But now he was so deep in his depression it seemed any step he took could cause him to fade out into the wind, like a delicate fairy with broken wings.

And yet…. I smiled as I looked at the guild. The guild I had made with all my friends. The guild that reminded me so much of Zera. A question rang through my mind. _Was my illusion magic version of Zera actually Zera's spirit? I remember when I had accidentally and unknowingly recreated Zera back to life, she had acted just like Zera would. I didn't know if I had somehow channeled what I thought she would act like into her? Or had her spirit actually taken it upon herself to act as the illusion I had created?_

She had come from my heart. Zera was a fairy. Because she had come from my heart. I secretly smiled inside. Part of the reason I had named the guild "Fairy Tail" was because I was honoring her in the name.

"I no longer feel negative feelings towards you. It's okay. I know you didn't mean to." I said soothingly, lightly patting Zeref's bony shoulder.

I recoiled in surprise. He was much thinner than he was the last time I had seen him. Last time, he was a regular skinny person. Now he was extremely skinny. His skin was pulled tightly over his frame, and I could see Zeref's ribs from his scrawny figure through his undershirt.

"Have…..you not been eating well lately?" I asked, my voice barely higher than a whisper.

"No, I'm afraid not. I'm too guilty about almost destroying the world to think of something like food. Besides, I feel satisfaction from the hunger pains. It's only a slight payment for all the lives I have taken. I'm a terrible person." Zeref's eyes continuously slipped in between crimson and black.

"Stop blaming yourself. One day, you will finally rest in the peace you've wanted for so long. But for now…...Just try to enjoy the time you have here." I smiled at him.

"I never will. I'd give anything to give you life, instead of me having life. Goodbye, Mavis."

Zeref stood up and walked away.

 _Zeref…...You'll never learn, will you?_ With a sigh of defeat, I plunked down and continued to listen to the guild.

 _(Author's Note: Hi guys! Sorry I haven't been publishing chapters! I've been really busy. I promise I'll try to keep making chapters as fast as I can! BYE! Oh, right! Um…...I guess I'll make Mirajane the next narrator! :D)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Mirajane Strauss**

I stretched my back. All night, I had been serving drinks with Lisanna and to my great surprise, Kinana. She hadn't been doing this ever since she learned magic. But, she said she was getting an itch to just do it again tonight. At first, I believed her, until we were sitting and I saw a nonchalant expression on her face. It hit me. A while ago, I had had a conversation with Makarov….

I was talking with Lisanna and Elfman, just like any other day. Suddenly, Master came over and said he wanted to talk to me. I followed him and…

" _Thanks for coming, Mira." Makarov said, sipping some booze._

" _So…..why'd you ask for me?" I asked curiously, running my fingers through my hair._

" _Well, you know Kinana? The girl that works with you to serve beer to everyone? Makarov asked, scratching his white mustache._

" _Oh, yeah, I do." I said, sitting on the table._

 _He gave a heavy sigh, and readjusted his shirt._

" _Well, you see, she wasn't a human her whole life. She was put under a curse that turned her into a snake. If you asked any members of the group who fought the Oracion Seis about a snake, they would speak of Cubellios. You see, Kinana…..was Cubellios. And Cobra looked after her for many years, until she came here and disappeared from him. They met up again during the Michelle/Imitatia incident. I wonder what will happen in the future. That is all, I just wanted to let you know."_

I looked at Kinana again. I knew that expression. I saw many girls _and_ boys in the guild wearing it. It was a nonchalant, lovesick face. I'm sure she only really came to help because she didn't wanna sit around and feel awkward while everyone else danced with who they loved. I could tell since Makarov told me that day how Kinana felt about Cobra/Eric. It explained why she constantly looked hurt when she saw anything that looked snake-related.

I tried to turn my mind to more happier thoughts. I watched Natsu and Lucy laughing and chatting near the snack bar. I watched Jellal and Erza dance happily on the dance floor. Juvia and Gray were trying to sing karaoke but kept laughing and tripping during the song. Gajeel was trying out his new guitar while Levy sat there and watched. I peered outside and saw first master sitting down in the grass, her leaf-green eyes expression unreadable. Many couples were all around the party, having a great time.

This brought me to wonder….Would I ever feel like that towards someone? I think I was more known for being eye candy for many guys, and I've never really fallen for one in particular. Oh, well, that's kinda my fault, isn't it? I mean, I once even felt something towards Freed, but that all washed out when it was obvious his feelings for Laxus. I've even heard word of me with Laxus.

Honestly, sometimes I can't understand people. He barely talks to me…...Even if I know he's a really sweet guy under his self-reserved appearance. But I would never say that out loud, and I just don't feel that way towards him. Honestly, I've mostly committed my time to bringing other couples together anyways. I smiled softly. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. I smiled warmly and got up to get more drinks for the guys.

"Some eggnog over here please!" Romeo called out, obviously not wanting to drink booze like Macao, Wakaba, and Cana were doing around him.

"Coming right up!" I called out, and got him a glass.

"Ah! Did I mention how stunning you look tonight?" Macao said, trying to put on a winning smile.

"It feels hot in here. Or is that just you?" Wakaba said, wiggling his eyebrows.

I laughed as they tried to cheesily flirt with me.

"Dad, you're such a pervert, stop it!" Romeo exclaimed, looking ashamed.

Cana laughed and chugged down some more booze.

"I'd love to, but Wakaba, don't you already have a wife? And Macao, you can't just leave Romeo. Besides, you guys are way older than me…" I laughed, straightening out my santa dress.

I watched love float through the entire guild, and couldn't help but smile warmly as I watched all of them. Everyone was having so much fun. For the rest of the night, I was content with watching my friends' love affairs and serving drinks.

 _(Author's Note: Hoi! Sorry I haven't been writing because I'm a lazy bum! Anyways, next chapter will be Jellal, so get ready! :3)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Jellal Fernandes**

I woke up and yawned, stretching. Where was I? Oh, right. I rented a room at the Rose Hotel, which is in Magnolia. It just opened a couple months ago, but the service was great. I relived the memories of yesterday in my mind….It was one of the best days of my life. Even if it had started with a jolt, the ride from there was smooth sailing. I swear, if I was one of those girly girls from anime, I would be screaming happily and jumping around the room. However, I'm not, and I don't wish to look like such an idiot.

"Well, yesterday sure was something, wasn't it?" I muttered to myself.

I looked at my nightstand. A picture of Erza sat there. Mirajane had so kindly taken a picture of Erza and I last night, and given us each a copy. I daintily touched the glass. The memory of last night was now one of the most precious memories I hold close to my heart. Of, course, every memory with Erza was precious. I quickly got dressed into my normal attire and went outside to stretch my legs and walk to the guild.

I had already called Merudy on my lacrima communicator last night to let her and the rest of Crime Sorciere know I would be staying in Magnolia for a little while. I grinned as I neared the guild. Makarov made me a temporary member of Fairy Tail while I was here, and Natsu immediately invited me into Team Natsu. I graciously accepted. Today will be my first day as a Fairy Tail member, and I'm planning to do the best I can with the time I have here.

"Hey! Good morning, *minna!" I said, and waved my hand at everyone already there as I walked into the guild. (*minna means everyone)

"Wassup, bro! Ready to go on your first job today!?" Natsu yelled across the room.

"Yah!" I yelled back.

I actually felt like I could relax, for once, and not be so depressed and stiff. I've decided to take Erza's request to live life to its fullest. So I'll do my best every single moment of every single day.

"Here's a treat! Since you're our newest member, you can choose our job for today!" Lucy said with a smile.

I glanced at Erza and met her warm brown gaze. She nodded.

"Okay then….Um…. Eenie meanie miny moe, catch a wyvern by its toe. If it hollers let it go. My mom picks the very best one and you are it!" I chanted.

The job my finger landed on was called, "Dispel the Nightmare." Here's the breakdown.

" _Dispel the Nightmare!"_

 _Criminal: Misty LaRue._

 _Reward: 6,000,000 jewel_

 _Definition: Defeat Misty! She is a well-known, notorious mage who gives nightmares to countless people. She also uses her well-shaped body to get guys to give her all types of stuff. We want her gone! Please capture her._

 _Criminal Appearance: a dark-haired mage who is usually seen wearing a purple kimono. She has bright violet eyes and a well-rounded body._

"Heh-heh. This one looks good, and the price is great! If we capture this Misty-lady, we get 6,000,000 jewel! We could all get 1,000,000 each!" Gray exclaimed, patting my back.

"Excellent job selection. You'll fit right in." Erza said with an approving nod.

Happy snickered.

"Come on Erza, we all know you loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooove him!" Happy said in a singsong voice.

"Shut it, Happy, or I'll kick you to the moon like last time!" Erza said, clearly irritated.

"Last time?" I questioned in confusion.

"Well you see-" Happy was about to explain what happened when Erza shoved her hand into his mouth and slapped him against the breastplate of her armor, making a metal "clang" noise when he hit.

"Owwwwwwwww…." Happy groaned, holding his nose.

"Um…...I'm just going to pretend I didn't see what just happened.." I said. "Anyways, down to business. We'll probably find her around the Rusty Desert. We'll need to take a carriage if we'd like to reach there before sundown. Any objections?"

"I do. Why do we always have to ride on vehicles? They make me sick!" Natsu groaned, looking like he was going to be sick just thinking about getting in the vehicle.

"Do it Natsu, or be left behind." Erza said, giving him a killer stare.

"O-okay!" Natsu whimpered.

We got in the carriage. I reclined into the soft cushioned chairs. The carriage started moving.

"This is quite comfortable." I commented, crossing my legs over each other.

"I wish I could say the same thing." Natsu agonized, looking like he wanted to puke his guts out.

"Jeez, Natsu, you're so ridiculous." Gray said with a snort.

"Oh yeah!? Y-you'll regret that when we get there, ice princess!" Natsu yelled before sticking his head out the window and tossing his cookies.

"Speak for yourself, Gray. Your clothes?" Lucy retorted with a sigh.

"Huh!? When did that happen!?" Gray yelled comically as he looked at his naked top in shock.

Erza was taking a nap, apparently. Her soft scarlet hair fluttered softly in the breeze blowing in our carriage from the open window. Erza's breath came out heavily, with her eyelashes slightly moving as she dreamed.

"Can you guys keep it down? My head's dizzy…." Natsu groaned.

"Here, Natsu, sit next to me for a second." Lucy said.

"O….Kay…." Natsu staggered over next to Lucy.

"Lay down on my lap." Lucy said softly.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH, things are getting steaming!" Happy chanted.

"Shut it, cat." Lucy look at Happy disapprovingly, but then turned her attention back to Natsu. "Just relax, and you'll feel better." Lucy calmly massaged Natsu's head, and he looked a little less sick than before.

I smiled. It seemed their relationship had blossomed ever since I had been around them last.

 ***5 hours later***

"We're here." I said, and walked out. The desert heat immediately hit my face.

"Yay! I have finally defeated the torture of motion sickness!" Natsu yelled, shooting fire.

"Is it just me, or is it really hot out here?" Lucy questioned, drops of sweat rolling down her face.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"No complaining. We'll make camp here for tonight, and explore tomorrow." Erza said.

She quickly unpacked everything and made a huge tent for all of us to sleep in.

"As I said, no complaining. And don't do anything naughty, or I'll have your head." Erza yelled.

I nodded and walked in the tent.

 _(Author's Note: HOI! Sorry, I've been so busy lately I haven't been able to upload chapters very much. But I'll try to get some done this week! Okay, bye! I'm still not sure who will narrate next time!)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Natsu Dragneel**

Satisfaction ran through me. Finally, that train ride was over. I don't really remember what happened, but I do recall falling asleep because of soft fingers massaging my aching temples. The smell of roses and strawberries had flooded my nose, easing my turbulent mind. Now I scratched my spiky pink head in confusion. _Who did it?_ I took a curious sniff, searching for a scent of roses and strawberries, and a faint one reached my sharp nose.

I whipped my head in curiosity in the direction of the scent and my eyes met Lucy. _Wait…..what!?_ I tipped my head in surprise, but the memories slowly crashed into my brain. _That's right…..She asked me to lay down on her lap and massaged my head until I fell asleep…..Wait, on her lap!?_

It had taken me _that_ long to realize. Immediately, a hot flush reached my face. I had laid down on her lap!?

"H-hey, Natsu? Your face is turning red…did you get a fever? Is it too hot for you out here?" Wendy asked, concern in her voice.

"W-what!? Of course not! I'm a fire wizard, the heat doesn't bother me!" I exclaimed quickly.

"Oh, is that so? You know, you're starting to sound like Gray when he talks about not being able to feel cold." Erza observed, crossing her arms.

As if on cue, my face turned red in anger.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR SAYING THAT, ERZA!" I yelled, running at her full force.

But before I could do anything, I got her fist in my face.

"Owwwwwwww….." I moaned, covering my face.

Blood started to flow freely from my nose.

"Wow, great job, Erza! Now Natsu's nose is bleeding!" Lucy spat, rolling her eyes.

"You dare challenge me?" Erza asked, giving Lucy one of her legendary glares.

"N-no ma'am, just saying…." Lucy said quickly, her brown eyes as large as saucers.

"Here, let me heal it for you.." Wendy said in her normal, nervous tone.

She put her hands on my nose, and green healing magic started to heal my nose.

"Just hold on. This might hurt a bit. Erza managed to break it." Wendy said, trying for a soothing voice.

I groaned in pain as her magic realigned my bones. As my crooked nose straightened, a hot flash of pain shot through the bones in my nose, then disappeared just as quickly. Rubbing my nose, I nodded in thanks at Wendy.

"Well…...Goodnight, minna*" Lucy said, pulling over the covers of her sleeping bag. (Minna means everyone in Japanese..)

"Goodnight!" We all said in unison, and then slipped into our sleeping bags and fell asleep.

 ***9 hours later***

"*Ohayou, minna!" Erza said in a singsong voice. (Ohayou means is the informal way of saying good morning in Japanese)

I groaned and scratched my head.

"It's only freaking 6:00 in the morning, Erza. Let us sleep….." I drawled sleepily, then slammed my head back in the pillow.

"Fine. I'll give you until 8:00, but you'd better be all ready to start the day by 8:05, not one second more." Erza said strictly.

"Hmm…..I wonder why Erza's in such a good mood. Usually, she'd force Natsu and all of us to get up...Did you do something to her?" Gray sleepily murmured, peering pointedly at Jellal.

"Really? She's always been a kind and lovely person to me…" Jellal answered, yawning quietly.

"Only you, Jellal. Only you get that special treatment….Must be because she loooooooooves you!" Happy mumbled happily, (See what I did there? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)) his blue tail flipping up and down.

"Cat, don't you know Erza'll kill you if you keep doing that?" Lucy questioned, her voice ringing with annoyance.

A tick mark appeared on Erza's face.

"Happy…." She said evenly, her voice deadly calm. "What. Did. I. Say. About. Talking about that?"

"Sorry Erza, please don't kick me to the moon again!" Happy screeched in fear.

"You kicked Happy to the moon!?" Me, Lucy, and Gray asked in unison.

"He deserved it." Erza said shortly. "Now then, let us keep walking through this desert. I'm sure we'll eventually run into her."

With Erza in the lead, and Wendy bringing up the rear, we continued to walk through the scorching hell desert.

"Juvia thinks it is hot out here…" Juvia complained, her expression making her look like she was melting.

I heard a rustling noise. It was so faint only one with keen ears like me would be able to detect such a quiet sound.

"Watch out!" I yelled quickly.

As if on cue, a purple shadow lashed out at us.

 _(Author's Note: Hiiiiiiiiiiii! So I've been so occupied with HW and extra curricular stuff that takes up too much time…...Um…...I guess Erza will narrate next time! Get ready for the Fairy Tail Feelz Train!)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Erza Scarlet**

Since I have very quick reflexes, I immediately requipped a light sword into my hand and slashed at the shadow. I cut it clean through the middle, and it dissolved into purple mist.

"I see that you have come to fight me? You'll have a hard time doing so….." said a woman who looked like Misty, the woman on the job request paper.

"Hah. Your arrogance makes me want to recoil in disgust. What happened to the others who fought you? That job request has been on the board for a while now, and the prize is quite a hefty amount of money." I hissed.

"Oh, wait, hey, Ice Boxer King? You did the math wrong, stupid. There's 7 of us. So….Unless somebody doesn't want the money, we won't be getting $1,000,000 each.." Natsu said randomly.

"Juvia is astonished that Natsu actually did math for once." Juvia said snidely, trying to cover up for Gray's mistake.

"I don't need the money. I'll be fine." Jellal said smoothly. "I don't know if this is a sin, which would be another thing on my atonement, but we raid all the money of the dark guilds we take down. We're actually quite rich, in some sense."

"Whoa! Okay, then we'll just not give you money!" Happy said insensitively.

Gray cleared his throat. "Happy, it would be really stupid of you to say that in front of Erza…."

"Well, Happy and I are buddies, so we'll just have 500,000 each!" Natsu said cleverly, trying to favor both Happy and me, it seemed.

"Aye!" Happy said to avoid being clobbered by me.

I sighed and let it go. I guess it's okay.

"Ahem. You were supposed to be fighting me? There's no point in fighting over money you haven't gotten yet, and you almost certainly won't get. And to answer your question, the mages who tried to capture/kill me, whichever one of those they attempted, have been reduced to my loyal servants." Misty motioned to the purple-cloaked shadows around her. "Isn't that right, Alexandria?"

She tugged one of the purple shadows in front of her, and the hood fell slightly fell of the shadow's head, revealing a girl who looked to be 14, with long, scruffy ginger hair, green eyes filled with fear, and purple marks on her cheeks.

"Y-yes, ma'am. We were w-wrong to ever oppose you.." Alexandria whispered, fear crawling through her voice.

"That's what I thought." Misty said in satisfaction.

"Enough talk. Requip!" I exclaimed, and requipped into my lightning empress armor.

"Hah! Lightning Empress Armor, hm? No problem. Shadows, surround! Eat this meal…."

All the purple shadows flew towards me. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed for one second, and one second only, that Alexandria hesitated to attack, before flying into the fray like the rest of the shadows. As they came towards me, I noticed something. When I glanced at where there faces should be, I only see darkness, except for when I look into Alexandria's hood, where I see her face clearly.

"Haa-ah!" I yelled as I summoned lightning to my long spear and zapped all the shadows. As I quickly moved in a circular motion, they were all electrocuted and evaporated into nothing. But when I saw Alexandria, I couldn't bring myself to take her life.

"Oh? I thought Titania was supposed to be Queen of the Fairies, but you can't even aim right. Or did you miss Alexandria on purpose?" Misty questioned, then summoned more shadows to her aid.

"Tell me something." I said as I attacked them. "How come I can see Alexandria's face, but not any of the faces of your other shadow servants?"

"Well, you see…...Alexandria was the most recent shadow slave I collected. She hasn't fully formed yet, so she's still part human. But not for long…" She said.

I stiffened in anger.

"How dare you? You use innocent people to fight for you! You treat them as your pawns! That's disgusting. You are one of the most sadistic, revolting women I've ever set eyes on!" I yelled, and requipped into my flame empress armor.

"Fire Dragon King's Roar!" Natsu roared, disintegrating a whole enemy line with his sizzling hot flames. "You know, there's no stopping Erza once she gets this angry…..We probably won't even be able to finish off the enemy line before she shatters Misty into pieces…" Natsu said in an undertone.

"You know nothing of love! You can't even be human, laughing sadistically as I count your sins against you!" I caterwauled as I sliced my sword through shadows.

"You're such a coward! Fight me, head on instead of hiding behind your shadows. Or are you afraid?" I challenged, baiting her into a trap.

"Mm? Me, afraid? Nonsense, you b*tch! I'll take away the shadows that you're fighting, but I'm leaving the ones fighting your friends to keep them busy for a while." Misty drawled.

Suddenly, Misty's eyes reached a scene that made her quite angry.

"ALEXANDRIA!? HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME!" Misty exclaimed angrily.

I followed her gaze and saw Alexandria fighting beside my comrades. I blinked in surprise.

"I don't want to live my life as a pawn just to carry out your evil, dirty work! I'd rather go back to the light, where I always have been!" Alexandria said, blasting shadows at another shadow.

"You'll pay for betraying me, you wench!" Misty yelled, and shot a shadow ball at her.

"Requip. Heaven's Wheel Armor." I whispered under my breath, and willed the armor to replace my flame empress armor.

"No way! If you think we'll just let you attack Alexandria, you're wrong! Someone who doesn't even try to protect her friends has stooped as low as the women who stands before me!" Lucy spat, and slammed the shadow ball away with her whip.

I had predicted that one of my friends would deflect the ball of magic so I had swiftly requipped into another armor.

"And remember to keep your eyes on who you're fighting, you wretch!" I yelled before all my swords quickly cut her all over.

She laughed hoarsely.

"Hah. As if a puny sword attack would vanquish me. You'll have to do better than that, Titania." Misty sniggered.

"As if I thought I would finish you with only a simple sword attack. The reward is 6,000,000 jewel, it's not as if I expected an easy fight. However, with the next armor I will requip into, I'll make a clean cut to your string of evil." I spat. "Requip! Nakagami Armor!"

"Oh jeez, Erza's scary…..That's one of her ultimate armors…" Natsu mumbled tensely, shaking a little from amazement and fear.

"We don't need a play-by-play, Natsu…but don't you think Erza's doing a little overkill? I mean, this chick isn't even as strong as Minerva." Gray added.

"Well, you haven't seen my ultimate attack.." Misty whispered in a sadistic voice.

I gripped my large halberd, and glared at Misty.

"This is for all the lost souls that have become your slaves! May they rest in piece in the Heavens above! NAKAGAMI STARLIGHT!" I exclaimed, slamming it into her with such force that like Minerva, she was somehow covered in bruises, cuts, and her clothes had been torn.

"T-this can't be the end for me…..No, I still have enough energy to cast this one last spell…..My ultimate spell…" Misty whispered, her voice taut with pain. "Dark Reality: Night of past…..Followed by Dark Reality: Night of pain…...And to finish, Dark Reality: Night of sadness and sorrow…combine all the spells, and you get….Dark Reality's Wish: True Night of Suffering….

"I swear you'll come back to me. I swear you'll want me to lift the spell, that you'd do anything to diminish the nightmares you'll soon face…...And even if you don't, you'll have so much pain and suffering for many nights…At least that's something to hold on to while I'm doing jail time.." Misty coughed, convulsing in pain. "But the best part? One of your nightmares for the future…..will come true. My only hint? The person's dying words will be inaudible in your dreams, so those who hear the dying words of the dying loved one in their dream can at least be put at ease. But that's it." She smiled ruggedly.

Misty then curled up in a ball, and fell unconscious from pain and fatigue.

"I guess we'll just have to find a way to get to the nearest wizard prison...Happy, can you manage that?" I asked.

"Aye, sir! But something worries me…" Happy said, looking a little scared.

"What is it, little buddy?" Natsu said curiously.

"Well what if she wasn't bluffing about all that? What if we do suffer for many nights? And what _if_ one of us who suffers one of those nightmares will have it come true?" Happy questioned.

"Happy, that's nothing to worry about. Juvia is sure that she just did that to give us a scare…." Juvia said quickly, but it seemed more like she was convincing herself.

"Never mind that for now. Let's go. We should hurry back to the guild and alert the master." I said swiftly, and turned my head before anyone could detect the panic in my eyes.

"Okay." The rest of my friends said in unison.

We rented a magical vehicle, and I, having the most magic, linked it to my arm.

"Well…..Bye, guys….I don't know where I'll go, or how I'll survive, but I'm really grateful you freed me." Alexandria said with a sad smile.

I pondered on that. We couldn't just leave her like this. I felt responsible of stripping her of any cause or meaning to life.

"Or, you could come with us. I'm sure Fairy Tail would accept you with open arms." I said, pushing my scarlet bangs off my eyes.

"And if they don't, I'll clobber them!" Natsu yelled with destructive enthusiasm.

"Not helping, dragon breath." Gray hissed.

"Who asked you, pervert!?" Natsu shot back.

"Really, are you two fighting again?" I said in a steely voice, my brown eyes fixating each in turn with a terrifying gaze.

"N-no ma'am….." They said, quivering.

Alexandria's eyes widened. The next second, they were filled with clear tears.

"T-thank you so much….I'm so grateful, yet again…..Fairy Tail truly is as amazing and even more than I've heard and expected." She said with a watery smile.

We drove back to the guild. I sitting in the front, heard the normal run; Natsu puking his guts out the window, and something new, Lucy massaging his aching temples, Jellal silently reading a book and sipping tea, Gray making disparaging remarks against Natsu, and Juvia no doubt daydreaming about Gray, her eyes replaced by hearts. Alexandria was quietly peering out the unoccupied window, her expression unreadable.

"I'm sure you'll fit in well." I said comfortingly, remembering my first time I was at the guild.

"It's not that I don't think I'll fit in, I just haven't been this…..human for months….The process of me becoming one of her mindless pawns was almost complete.." She shuddered. "I almost didn't come to my senses when you all came….For a second there, I just heard a disembodied voice saying 'An enemy...Kill, fulfill your duty.'. I probably wouldn't have snapped out of it had Misty not gripped me and snapped me back to reality."

I looked at her sympathetically, and decided to leave her to her own thoughts. I wonder if Wendy and Carla are done with their mission to eliminate some dracanae that were lurking around Santoko City…..And were Gajeel and Levy back from revisiting some of their friends when they had worked for the Magic Council's Custody Enforcement Unit?

I wondered these things as we sped by.


	11. Chapter 11

**Juvia Lockser**

We walked into the guild. Though I was still happy and light-headed from gushing and swooning over Gray for hours, worry still worked its way into my mind. _Just what kind of nightmares did Misty mean?_ I wondered in my head.

"Oh. So it seems you're back." Makarov said.

"Yes. There's someone I'd like you to meet." Erza said in her usual calm demeanor.

She beckoned Alexandria forward, and Alexandria nervously walked to the front of our crowd.

"And who is this?" Makarov said.

"Well, this is Alexa-" Lucy started to say, before Alexandria cut her off.

"My name's Alex." She said quickly.

Lucy started to say that her name was Alexandria, but I stopped her. I understood why Alex changed her name.

"Yes. Alex would like to join Fairy Tail." Erza said, covering Alex.

"Mm? Where was she before?" Makarov said in his rusty voice.

"We can speak about this in more detail later, master. May she join?" Erza asked.

"It would be an honor, sir." Alex swiftly whispered, kneeling down.

"Well, I don't see why not." Makarov drawled, stretching. "Go to Mirajane over there. She can get you a guild mark. Anyways, I don't mind another hottie in our guild, heh heh." Makarov quipped, making Mirajane roll her eyes at him.

"Thank you so much, sir. You don't know how much this means to me." She said in her soft, serious voice, though uncomfortably crossed her arms over her exceptionally large chest after that last remark.

Alex walked over to the counter, and got her guild mark. It was a smoky purple, and resided on the right side of her neck.

"Here. Take these jewels. I make more than I know what to do with them, anyways. Go and buy yourself some new clothes. I'm sure you don't want those rags, especially because Misty forced you to wear them. Change your appearance. Look the way you want to. I'm sure there was many things you've wanted to do that you haven't been able to for a long time." Erza said warmly, and slipped a huge bag of jewel into her hands.

"N-no, I couldn't accept this.." Alex said, startled.

"Come on, take it. Consider it a treat from your friend." Erza insisted.

"Well, when you put it that way, I can't say no, can I?" Alex said softly with a smile, and she took the bag, bowed deeply, and walked out into the Magnolia marketplace.

I smiled. I love this guild. We care about each other so much…..We're a family. We help each other. We share our feelings together. We experience joy, sadness, tears, pain, happiness together. We all run to the light together, and never regret the nakama we have.

I smiled, and started to tuck into a lamb soup.

 ***A couple hours later***

Alex walked back into the guild. Team Natsu (including Jellal and I, this time) rushed forward. She looked _entirely different._ Her long, untidy ginger hair was now cut in a pixie cut. Her once sad, dull green eyes were bright and happier. Alex had disposed of her tattered cloak, and replaced it with a black open-collared waistcoat with purple trimming. It reached down to her knees, and under that she wore blue jeans.

"Hi, minna!" Alex said brightly.

"HI!" Everyone else in Fairy Tail yelled in unison.

I smiled. Suddenly, as I got up to hug her, a bout of tiredness ran over me, and I stumbled, losing my balance.

"Juvia!" Gray yelled, and I guess from instinct, caught me before I hit the ground.

"I-I'm fine…" I said weakly, though I knew I wasn't.

Happy lightly touched my forehead.

"Ow! Hot!" Happy flew around the guild in a frenzy, shaking his paw.

"Juvia, you're burning up! Why didn't you say so earlier!" Gray asked, looking concerned.

'I-I didn't notice…..I thought I just felt a little hot because I was wearing such a long dress.." I mumbled, fighting to stay conscious.

"She'll be okay. She just needs some bed rest and a little healing magic.." Wendy said as her and Carla came racing into the guild, apparently finished with their job. "Here.." she continued comfortingly, her green magic softly flowing into my heated skin.

I felt a little better, but still extremely weak.

"Oh, this is a very strange fever…..You can only catch this if you feel really hot when covered in water…" Wendy said.

"And, in Juvia's case, she's completely made out of water.." Carla said, her normally serious tone going up in worry.

"I-it's okay, minna…..I'll just need a couple days...I'm sure I'll recover soon…" I said, my head feeling so full of cotton I didn't even have the will to refer to myself in third person.

Gray's eyebrows scrunched in worry. "Don't worry, I'll get you home." He said soothingly.

He walked through the marketplace, holding me in his sturdy arms. Many people stood in clusters when they saw us, whispering and pointing. Instead of feeling happy and pleased as I usually would, ll I could think about was the feverish burning of my entire body. Gray simply ignored everyone, his eyes narrowed.

"We're almost at your home."

A couple minutes later, Gray opened the door to my house, and walked to my bedroom. Embarrassment clouded my thoughts as he momentarily scanned my room, with all types of Gray accessories dotting the room.

"Here. Please, rest." Gray whispered softly, placing me in my bed. He, with incredible daintiness, pulled up my covers lightly with his hands, trying to smile reassuringly. "I'll bring you some cold water you can drink when you wake up. And I'll ask Wendy if she can compress her magic into a pill to take with that water to help you feel better."

Without thinking, it seemed, he lightly kissed my forehead, then left. My eyes widened, and, trembling, my hand touched the spot on my forehead where his lips had touched. A blush shot onto my face, making me feel more sick and dizzy. Seeing his dark-blue-almost-black eyes so close to mine was the last image I saw before slipping into the darkness.

 ***10 hours later***

I woke up to see none other than Gray's face looking down at me.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

Though my heart soared that he cared enough to come visit me again, sickness still clouded my mind. The metallic taste of throw up stung in my mouth. Immediately, I rushed to the bathroom, barely making it in time. All of the soup I had had earlier, plus the chunks of lamb, reversed from my stomach, back to my mouth, and out. I hated the retching noises I made, but nonetheless, they came. Gray walked into the bathroom, and patted my back comfortingly.

"It's okay, better out than in. Wendy warned me this might be a side effect of what people call, the Lavender Fever. I'm by your side. We all feel a little sickly sometimes." Gray said in a soft, sympathetic, soothing voice.

I doubled up and retched a couple more times before just breaking into a loud bout of coughs. He helped me up and assisted me in rinsing my mouth. Even though I felt so happy to be with my Gray-sama, I was still immensely embarrassed. Now I couldn't even do anything other than get sick, be pathetic, eat (Actually, I'm not sure if I'm even still capable of that), and sleep. I wiped my mouth with a tissue, but still the unpleasant, metallic taste of vomit lingered in my mouth. He helped me back into bed, and again, ashamed I couldn't even walk on my own.

"Get some rest. Here." Gray handed me a cold cup of water and a glowing green pill.

I quickly downed the pill and washed it down with water. I smiled and mouthed thanks, realizing I had also lost my voice, and once again slipped into unconsciousness.

 _(Author's Note: Hi, minna, sorry I forgot an author's note last time! Next chapter, Juvia will start the chapter, but the narrating role will change in between all the characters in the group that went on the mission from there. Sorry I've been taking so long to make chapters!)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Juvia Lockser (Loxar)**

 _I shot water at an enemy, and wiped the sweat off my brow. It felt good, fighting again after such a long time. Especially when I was fighting back-to-back and in perfect rhythm with Gray._

" _Ice-Make Lance!"_

" _Water Jigsaw!"_

 _Both of our attacks mixed together and knocked back a bunch of the enemies. The leader clenched his teeth in anger, then shot a powerful blast at me. I crossed my arms in front of me, anticipating the blow. But, too late, I realized that the magic power of that blast was much too powerful for me to survive. I was about to attempt to dodge and maybe escape with being maimed rather than being killed when I was roughly shoved aside. The blast shot clean through Gray's chest. I screamed, tears coming to my eyes. This was too much like what happened with the dragons. Too. Much._

" _Second Origin. Wings of Love!" I screamed, pouring all my love and feelings for Gray into this attack._

 _What it resulted in? The leader of the enemy force lying in an awkward position. But I was already at Gray's side._

" _Gray-sama! Gray-sama, can you hear Juvia!?"_

 _His eyes were millions of miles away. Trembling, he gripped my hand weakly._

" _J-juvia…." He managed softly, his voice hoarse and racked with pain._

" _G-Gray…..sama?" My voice cracked as my clear tears dropped upon his face._

" _Juvia…...I don't have much time left…..But before I go.." He swallowed, his breaths growing more shallow._

" _Shh…..Don't talk. Save your energy...Juvia doesn't want Gray-sama to die!" I sobbed, caressing his jet-black hair._

" _Don't cry….Juvia, I'm sorry I never told you...I should have, had I known this would happen...I'm sorry…..But something you must know is…." Gray seemed to be having a hard time speaking as his throat convulsed desperately to get air. :That I have always…...loved-" He cut off._

" _Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" I screamed as he grew still, his last breath echoing around the mountains, his voice a haunting whisper that repeated endlessly in my ears._

" _Gray-sama!? Gray…" I too cut off and just sobbed into his chest, his eyes empty and reflecting the sky above._

"Gray-sama!" I woke up, screaming his name. My eyes widened as my heart thumped wildly. I took deep breaths, stroking my tear-stained face. _Oh….It was only a dream.._ I sighed in relief, pulling my dark aqua hair in stress.

 _What was it Misty said? One of the dreams would come true…..But it wouldn't come true if the things the dying person was saying was audible…_ Guilt attacked me.

I don't want any of my other guildmates to die either, but a little bit of relief and peace of mind reached me when I realized that he wasn't the one.

 **Natsu Dragneel**

 _I ran at top speed, my sandals slamming into the pavement._

" _Lucy!" I yelled, rushing towards her._

 _A woman with shoulder-length green hair and a tight black dress was repeatedly kicking Lucy into a stone wall, laughing wickedly as Lucy screamed in a voice slurred with tears._

 _Around them, many of Lucy's Celestial Spirits lay on the ground, covered in horrendous wounds, their eyes dazed and distant. They weren't dead, but could die soon if not given immediate medical treatment._

" _Na…..tsu?" Lucy asked in a soft voice, before coughing up blood._

" _How dare you try to take something precious to me away from me right in front of my eyes!? You don't think I would run to her aid right away and beat your sorry ass!? Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist!" I yelled, slamming my fiery fist into her stomach._

 _She screamed in pain, but got back up, smiling hauntingly._

" _Song of Shattering!" a horrendous sound erupted from her throat._

" _Augh!" I held my extra-sensitive ears, the sound nearly making me go deaf. "Fire….Dragon's...Secret Art: Crimson Lotus….Exploding Flame Sword!" I managed. Instead of shooting the fire as I usually would do, I kept the fire encircling my arm, and let the fire project out like a blade. "Ha-ahh!"_

 _I ran in her direction, slashing wildly. Despite how injured she looked, she quickly dodged all my attacks, her yellow eyes full of cunning. She kept screaming, and a dull pain vibrated in my brain. Finally, after many failed attempts, I finally managed to slash her throat. Her eyes widened as she gazed at her neck, blood spurting from it. She collapsed on the ground, making gagging and choking noises. I immediately ran to Lucy's aid._

 _The damage was done, and it was much worse than I had feared. All her ribs were broken. Bruises dotted her arms, and blood was spattered all over the ground next to her mouth. When I soothingly helped her remove the armor she had borrowed from Erza. Blood stained Lucy's undergarments over her stomach._

" _Lucy, are you okay? I'll go get Wendy-!" I got up and was about to speed off when I heard Lucy whisper, "No, stop…"_

" _What is it?" I kneeled by her side, and stroked her golden tresses._

 _She said many things, but I couldn't hear a word she said. Tears sparkled in her warm brown eyes. The only thing I could understand was when she mouthed "Goodbye, Natsu." and smiled sweetly, her eyes closed in happy bliss. She never moved again._

I opened my eyes instantly. Was Lucy…...the girl of the prophecy, destined to die!? My heart hardened like steel. No, I wouldn't let that happen. With my new resolve stinging my chest, I attempted to descend into sleep.

 **Erza Scarlet**

 _I collapsed onto the ground. Knocked down again!? I struggled to get up, cursing. I had noticed the enemy was aiming all his blows on my legs, though I hadn't realized until now why he had aimed for them. Without good legs to quickly carry out my attacks, I was useless in some departments. We were both heavily wounded, but he laughed._

" _Kind of helpless without your swiftness, aren't you Titania? It's very rare a fox gets to feast on the grand dish of a fairy, but it seems today that rare meal will be served." He licked his lips, and in that moment I knew he meant it literally, not just trying to be figurative as everyone was in the last Grand Magic Games._

 _The people in this dark guild were monsters, the whole lot of them. He was one of their strongest S-class mages._

" _Time to say goodnight, Titania." He sneered before shooting a purple ball of magic power so strong the hairs on the back of my neck stood up ever so slightly._

 _I struggled to get as far away from the ball of destruction as possible, but my legs wouldn't comply. After stumbling a couple paces, my legs failed me and I tripped to the ground. Determination swelling in my chest, I braced myself for the attack._

 _Slam. I heard the sound of the ball slamming into my chest. Only, wait, it wasn't me. I opened my eyes in shock to see the blast fading after hitting a blow in Jellal's chest. I screamed in despair. That one wound wasn't enough to kill Jellal, but to my great dismay, it almost seemed like he was made out of blood. There were countless gashes all over his body, and they all rained blood and watered the dry earth._

" _You will pay dearly for that!" I cried out, new power surging through me. "Get on your feet, ready to die!"_

 _I don't know what caused me the desire to requip into what I requipped into, for I hadn't used it in what felt like forever._

" _Requip!" I exclaimed, getting onto my feet. A dress appeared over my slender body. It was sleeveless, reaching just above my breast, with a slit in the middle of the top. The rest just flowed out. A wedding dress. The dress I had bought in Veronica. I pointed my sharp blade adorned by a large flower in his direction._

" _May this blade of love teach you a lesson." I swiftly bolted in his direction so quickly I could be flying._

 _I lacerated him all over his body before he even knew what was going on. He fell to the ground, only the whites of his eyes showing. I quickly dashed to Jellal's side. He gazed at me, his light hazel eyes filled with love and pride._

 _He said some things, but his voice was to quiet to hear. His voice was inaudible. The only things I could make out were the words "Erza" and "Scarlet" when he mouthed them. Jellal lightly took a lock of my hair and stroked it. His hazel eyes shimmered with tears, and twinkled with the light of unseen stars. Closing his eyes, his eyelids forced the tears from his eyes, and they spilled from them and ran down his pale face. No more breath stirred in his chest._

" _Jellal!" I screamed to the heavens._

I woke up, my face tear-stained. Screaming to the skies, I sobbed into my pillow.

 _(Author's Note: Minnaaaaa! Hello! Everyone: *Starts yelling at me and throwing pitchforks for being so inactive* Me: Owie! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! If you think I'm taking too long, please review and ask me if I'm dead and start yelling at me. That'll do the trick. Bye, minna, I'll do the rest of the people next chapter!)_


	13. Chapter 13

**Jellal Fernandes**

 _I flew through the air, the wind battering my face. I didn't question why there was golden wings on my back. This was a dream. Dreams don't make sense. All I knew was that Erza was in danger, and that I needed to hurry. And I was right. A big, purple ball of magic was spinning towards her. Willing the wings to speed it up, I winged my way in front of her in the nick of time. It hit my chest. Erza, whose eyes were closed, open her eyes slowly._

 _Sadness flashed in her eyes as she saw the huge gash sizzling on my chest. The person who had fired the shot prepared to discharge another. Erza metal boots made quiet "clinking" noises as she crawled in front of me, wrapping her body around me. At first, I didn't understand what she was trying to do. But then I understood._

" _Erza, don't-!" I struggled to get her out of the way, but I was incredibly weak and she stubbornly held on._

 _She was trying to protect me. The blast hit her, and her body fraily crumpled into my arms. She rose her head, and looked at me with eyes that were rapidly fading, until I could only see her irises._

" _Are you okay?" I read from her lips, not being able to hear her._

 _I dipped my head. She smiled, then gave way into me, the warmth quickly leaving her body._

 **Lucy Heartfilia**

" _Natsu?" I walked over to him, and he looked back at me. His eyes were charged with melancholy, and I lightly touched his shoulder. "Are you okay?"_

" _No. I'll never be okay. Ever since Igneel was killed by Acnologia, I've never truly felt happy. All of the smiles I had after that event were fake. And when I said I loved you? That was also fake." His voice drawled out blandly, devoid of any emotion._

" _T-that can't be true! The Natsu I knew would never say such things! You're lying!" I shrieked._

 _Deep inside though, I could tell he wasn't. I fought back tears as I shook him._

" _Don't lie to me! I know that can't be true!" I screamed._

" _The Natsu you knew died the same day Igneel did." He replied, his voice colder than ice._

" _Ah ha ha! More enemies to mow down." A robotic fox sang as it pattered over._

" _Gersh. Rawr." A huge hammer shot from its mouth, and slammed into Natsu. I wailed as his body flimsily fell down a cliff, not even fighting back._

" _I'll be with my father again. That'll be nice." he muttered dreamily as he fell out of sight._

The second I opened my eyes, I smiled. That was so fake, even Misty would insult that crappy dream. Plus, his voice was audible, so he wouldn't die….right?

Doubt clouded my mind, and I sat in bed, unsure of what to do.

 **Gray Fullbuster**

" _Ice Devil's Zeroth Long Sword!" I yelled, slicing through multiple enemies. I almost flinched to see so much blood soiling the ground, but it had to be done. Confidence coursed through me. Ever since I got the Devil Slayer Magic from my old man, I'd been fighting better than I ever had. A pang hit me when I thought about my father. He had suffered for such a long time. I smiled at the sky, which was as blue as the day I had fought Natsu. But instead of feeling angry, I smiled. I knew deep down that Silver and Mika Fullbuster were up there, and would forever watch over me. As blue as the first blue sky that Juvia said she had ever seen in her life._

" _Gray-sama! Watch out!" exclaimed Juvia, using water to knock away a spray of bullets that were about to pierce me._

" _Oh, ah! Sorry, I'll pay more attention next time!" I said quickly._

" _Good, Juvia is happy that Gray is well!" Juvia said in a singsong voice._

 _When she saw my sword, however, her deep blue eyes filled up with guilt._

" _Hey, Juvia..You don't need to feel responsible for my father's death. He was killed long before our fight with Tartaros by Deliora. Besides, I'm glad he was finally released from having to be a dead man walking." I reassured her, giving her a smile._

 _Juvia's eyes widened, then filled with light and joy. She nodded, and smiled adorably. But suddenly, her eyes expanded even more in surprise, and all the light was gone, replaced with an expression of shock. I looked at her, and almost cried out in horror. A magic sword was piercing through her, right through the stomach. Her eyes still stretched out larger than I thought was possible, I immediately raced up to her and caught her before she fell. Cringing in pain, she coughed, and blood shot out of her mouth and onto the ground, staining the green grass._

" _Juvia!" I yelled in grief, looking into her blank eyes._

 _Her eyes were lifeless, as if stoned. Her pupils slightly shifted upwards to look at me, and they glimmered slowly in recognition._

" _Oh…...Gray-sama…" she purred._

" _Juvia, I-!"_

" _Sh…..Gray-sama must not feel bad…..Gray-sama must keep going on. Find someone who will make you happy...Because if Gray-sama's happy, then Juvia is happy, and I apparently haven't been able to make you as happy as I always wished to. Search for the girl whom you love the most and tell her how much you love her. I'm sure that lucky girl will feel the same way." Juvia cooed, her eyes welling up a little with tears._

 _Instantly, self anger went through me. All the times she had so obviously shown her affection to me, and only receiving the cold shoulder from me. Flashbacks flashed through my mind, all in one second._

" _I will."_

" _That's good-"_

" _And that girl is you, Juvia. I love you more than anything."_

 _Her eyes shone with astonishment, but was quickly replaced by delight.  
_ " _Does Gray-sama mean it?" Juvia asked faintly._

" _Yes, yes of course."_

" _Juvia is more happy than she's ever been. And Juvia is happy…..for …...her …..last …. image ….to...be….her lover." Her voice broke down as her last words were breathed into life._

 _Tears running down my cheeks, I cradled her still body, crying inside mournfully. Then, my heart froze like ice. With that feeling so intense I felt like even my blood was frozen, I rose._

" _You're going to pay for that, pal." I said coldly._

" _Bring it on, exhibitionist!." said a man with goggles, and a crazy smile._

 _And I charged._

"Juvia!" I blurted out the second I woke from my slumber. "Juvia!"

I ran quickly, pulling on a thin, orange sweater. I raced into her house and room, to find her sitting up in her bed, her eyes dull.

"Gray…..sama?" She breathed, and looked up to me.

 _(Author's Note: Hi, minna! I hope you like this chapter….Who do you think is going to actually die, dun dun dun? Review who you think it is. I won't be making chapters from this coming Thursday…..until forever!_

 _Lol, just kidding. I won't from this Thursday 'till the Monday school begins again, so I'll try to make another chapter before that. I guess….the main characters will probably alter, but I think I'll start with Happy! :D)_


	14. Chapter 14

**Juvia Lockser (Loxar)**

The second Gray saw my face, I knew I probably had on a weird expression. Shaking it off, I faked a quick smile.

"What brings you here, Gray-sama? Juvia feels much better from the Lavender Fever!" I greeted him, trying to sound cheerful.

"I came because….because, well, I need to ask a question." His voice was uncertain.

"Yes, Gray-sama?" I asked curiously.

"Am I the only one….who had nightmares last night?" Gray asked, still looking unsure, and sat at the side of my bed.

"No, Gray-sama. Juvia got nightmares too. Juvia's guess is that everyone might've had a nightmare, based on Misty's curse." I said, tipping my head.

"Okay. Hm…..Juvia, the group that went on that quest to fight Misty…..do they all have Lacrima Communicators?" Gray inquired.

"Yes, Juvia believes so."

"Okay, I'll ask everyone to meet up in Lucy's house, since Natsu and I got spare keys to her house from Mirajane when Lucy first joined Fairy Tail.

Straightaway, some jealousy bubbled up inside me.

"Gray-sama…...Do you like Lucy!?" I shouted out, unable to contain my question after all this time anymore.

"Hmm?" He seemed startled by the question. "Oh, no, there's something else I need to tell you-"

He was interrupted by both our lacrimas simultaneously rang loudly.

Gray took his lacrima and answered it.

"Ohayou, who is this?"

"It's Erza. I think it's a good idea to meet at Lucy's house. There's something I must also discuss with all of you. See you in a bit! And DON'T BE LATE!" She then hung up.

"Guess we'd better go. I'll talk to you about that later." Gray said, sticking the lacrima in his pant pocket.

We walked together to Lucy's house. Once we got in hearing range, we heard yelling. We or table rushed to the house. We found Lucy at the front door chewing out Natsu, Jellal, and Erza.

"Why couldn't you go to anyone else's house!? Why mine!? Did you even care about how that makes me feel!?" Lucy yelled in half anger and half exasperation.

Jellal looked ashamed. Erza seemed as if she was unsure how to reply. Natsu saw us, cleared his throat, and looked at Lucy, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, okay, we get it, Luce. But even those sleepyheads are here now. We'll do it at someone else's place next time, but can we _please_ stay at your house for this, just for today?" He asked, flashing her his trademark toothy smile.

"Fine." Lucy grumbled.

We all walked into her house, and settled in. Jellal, Erza, and Lucy sat on the couch. Gray sat in a sofa, with me standing next to him and continuously saying, "Gray-samaaaaaa…." Natsu sat on the ground.

"I have called you all here today for a _very_ serious matter." Erza said strictly.

Everyone shifted uncomfortably, as if they knew what the "serious" discussion was going to be about.

"As Misty said, I received a nightmare last night." Though she said this with a firm voice, it trembled ever so slightly. "Did anyone else have one last night?" Everyone nodded their heads vigorously, looking full of discomfort.

We all shared our nightmares. Lucy dreamed about fighting a mechanical fox and it shooting a humongous hammer and making Natsu fall off a cliff, never to return. Her voice cracked as she said how Natsu was _happy_ about dying. How he said he was never was truly happy after Igneel died, and how everything after that was fake. And he didn't even try to fight back. He just disappeared down that cliff.

"But his voice was audible, so it won't come true, if I may step in." I said quickly, feeling bad for my former love rival.

I then explained about my dream. I described how someone shot a powerful blast of magic at me, and how Gray roughly pushed me aside and got shot through the chest. Gray's eyes widened in a way, as if something like that had happened before. I stopped for a second, and thought back to the fight we had with the dragons that made their entrance through the Eclipse. I swear during that battle, I had gotten an image of Gray pushing me aside and getting blasted by a dragon laser thing through his choice, looking down at his wound in surprise and pain.

But this time, he just looked sad. My voice shaked as I repeated every single word he said. Gray's eyes narrowed in sadness. I did say with semi-cheerful voice that the dream's sound was able to be heard, so Gray wouldn't die.

Gray looked at me uncertainly, and brought his dream to life orally. I had just told him to be careful, and smiled when he nodded. Suddenly, my eyes had widened, and the pupils had gotten large, the light vanishing. He caught me, and tried to soothe me. His bangs shadowed over his eyes as he told us what I said, rendering his expression unreadable. I died, smiling, seeing him for my last seconds. However, my voice was heard, crossing me off the list of suspects for death.

Natsu went into detail of his nightmare. He had been running quickly, and tried to find Lucy. He found Lucy severely injured, and went to fight the woman who had done such damage to her. Lucy had been surrounded by her Celestial Spirits, lying unconscious and hurt on the cold, hard earth. Lucy had done quite number on that wicked lady, and Natsu quickly finished her off. He swiftly ran to her aid, where her wounds were much worse than he had originally anticipated. She spoke to him for a long time, but he couldn't make out a word she said. He had tried to go get Wendy, but she stopped him. The only thing he could make out was when Lucy mouthed "Goodbye, Natsu…" She smiled in bliss with her eyes closed and never moved again.

Jellal spoke of how he remembered flying with golden wings for some reason, and that he sensed Erza was in trouble. His intuition had been correct, and he quickly protected her from the blast. The enemy prepared to shoot another blast, and Erza dragged herself in front of him, stubbornly holding on as he protested and told her to escape. As the shot was fired, it slammed into her back, and she trembled from the pain. She had tried to say "Are you okay?" but her throat seemed so dry she couldn't even say it. Jellal had dipped his head, and Erza, her face filled with relief, smiled at him (ONE LAST TIIIIIIIIIIIME! I NEED TO BE, THE ONE, TO TAKE YOU HOME!) for the last time, then collapsed into his arms.

Natsu gave him a sidelong glance. "You are still aware of our conversation the other day, correct?" He asked mysteriously.

"Of course. And I will stay true to my vow." Jellal replied.

"Eh-hem! It's Erza's turn to share her dream so we can

Finally, Erza's time to speak of her dream had arrived. I noted in my mind how Erza rarely ever showed signs of weakness, yet this was one of those times. Her legs trembled, and her eyes were downcast. She spoke of a dream where she was fighting a tough opponent. She hadn't realized this until it was too late, but the enemy had been aiming for her legs. Now she understood why. Without her lean legs to help her quickly attack and swiftly dodge, she had lost most of her remaining advantage in the battle, for she had used up a lot of magic power in the battle. He had hit her, and she couldn't get back up. He shot another blast at her, and she readied herself for the impact. She had closed her eyes. She heard the shot make contact…..but she didn't feel it. Opening her eyes in shock, she saw Jellal's body fall unceremoniously to the ground. With her willpower that she still owned, she requipped into her wedding dress and defeated the other person. She ran to Jellal, who said words that never had a voice to back it up. His eyes finally became devoid of any light.

Happy looked at everyone, and said, "Um…..So I'm the only one on that mission who didn't get nightmares?"

"It seems so." Erza said shortly. "Natsu, Jellal. Can I speak to you two for a moment. The rest of you are dismissed."

 _(Author's Note: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Sorry I haven't been publishing chapters! Next time, shit's going down FOR REAL!)_


	15. Chapter 15

**Erza Scarlet**

I sat down on the sofa, and offered the two men a seat. Jellal sat next to me, and Natsu got up into the couch.

"So this is it. Jellal, Lucy, and I are the suspects for death. Natsu, can I trust you to stay by Lucy's side and protect her? And Jellal, will you stay with me so we can defend each other? I'm still unsure of who or what we were fighting, but my guess is that they will arrive in our lives soon. And I refuse to let Misty's prophecy come true. Do you understand, gentlemen?" I inquired.

"Yes, of course." They said in unison, determination burning in their eyes.

"Good. Let's go back to the guild. We need to train in preparation." I swiftly said before whipping back around and walking out.

We got back to the guild. Everyone seemed to be doing as normal, but something was off. For some reason, a nervous feeling crackled in the air. Everyone seemed tense and uneasy, and gave us pathetic smiles as we stepped in. Even third/fifth/seventh master looked slightly worried.

"Master Makarov, what is going on here?" I asked, my shoes clinking.

"A new, very powerful guild has arisen. They're called Shadow Fox. Though the name may sound like a usual guild name, they seem to be very strong. They barely came into existence, and already about 15 guilds lay in shambles because of them. We need to fight them. The entire guild will participate, but there are certain parties I want to send off to different locations. And different enemies we must face." Makarov said, scratching his beard. "Can we discuss this in private?"

"Of course." I nodded, so he walked into a secret room in the guild, signaling me to follow.

I was slightly surprised there was a secret room, though I wouldn't put it past Mavis to make one to play some childish game of hide-and-seek or something like that.

Makarov sat down. "Considering you were chosen as the sixth master, no matter how short the period of time, I find it best you help me choose who to pair up out of these people; Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster, Levy McGarden, Gajeel Redfox, Mirajane Strauss, Jellal Fernandes, and you. Laxus and Gildarts need to be retrieved before I can send them off to fight. The rest will fight as support, and perhaps help you shall they stumble upon your battles. Who should I pair with who?"

"Natsu and Lucy. Gray and Juvia. Levy and Gajeel. Mira can go with Laxus when he is found. Jellal and I. Gildarts can probably manage on his own." I answered.

"Ah, that's what I thought. Trying to pair off lovers, are we?"

"Not exactly, Master. This battle is no joking matter." I said, causing him to look at me curiously.

So I explained the situation with Misty and the nightmares the mages that had gone on the quest had suffered. Looking resigned now, he grunted and look at me.

" I see...that's quite troublesome…." He rumbled, closing his eyes. "I see. Well, I really hope those dreams weren't real, but if so, I hope I can count on you all to take care of each other. Go tell the guild what's going on. And send everyone to their locations. Here's the map. I need to try to communicate with Gildarts and Laxus." Dipping my head in respect, I left.

"Listen up, everyone!" I projected, making everyone stop what they were doing and sitting to look at me.

I started explaining what was going on, and sending people off to positions. I did exactly as Makarov had told me…...Well, except for one little loophole. Makarov had overlooked and forgotten to add Alex to a location, so I sent her off with Gray and Juvia. I'm sure they'd take care of her. I actually managed to internally laugh as I wondered if Juvia would count her as a new love rival. She's actually been considerably nice to Lucy lately, making me wonder if she thought Gray finally loved her back. That drove nostalgic memories into my mind; of me telling Gray to tell Juvia how he felt, and when Jellal almost…..

 _No, Erza, shut up…._ I thought to myself, and once again my two sides began fighting.

 _He made up for it when he danced with me and kissed me on the dance floor._ My totally content-and-happy-with-Jellal side argued.

 _Maybe he just did that to atone for pushing you away and not kissing you. You know he's all about atoning, even if he's a lot better now._ My slightly-irritated-and-angry-with-Jellal side shot back.

I walked through the guild, listening with annoyance at my two sides quarreling.

 _No, that's not true. And you know he only pushed me away because he wasn't ready yet._

 _Um, excuse me, he even tried to falteringly lie about having a fiancé, for god's sake!_

 _He came to Fiore just to spend time with me._

"Shut up, just shut up!" I yelled out loud as I passed by Jellal and Alex having a conversation.

"Um….did I say something wrong?" Jellal inquired.

"Oh, no, um, just ya know, the little voices in my head arguing because I'm crazy." I immediately said, rubbing my right arm over my guild mark in embarrassment.

"Okay then….." Jellal said, looking slightly confused.

Alex laughed, and then smiled. "I'll leave you two lovebirds to go at it." She left and walked towards Gajeel, who was holding Levy up with one hand, while she struggled and protested at him to let her down.

"I-" right after she said such a thing, a blush exploded onto both Jellal and I's faces.

Jellal gave me a slightly mocking smile. "Let's go for a walk."

We walked together, enjoying the views of the beautiful cherry blossoms, reminding me that the Rainbow Sakura festival was coming up soon. I kept glancing at his hand and mine, and noted in my mind how much I wish they were holding each other. They were so close, yet so far.

"So, do you want to tell me about those little voices?" Jellal asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I-" I looked at him with a nervous, glance and then blurted out, "Did you only kiss me to atone for not kissing me when we were at the beach!?"

He looked extremely surprised, and then smiled sadly. "Of course not. I was just a little scared of love at that time, especially since it was the first time we met for over 7 years. But no, over such a course of time, my feelings never died."

I was about to reply, when my breath caught in my throat with a gasp. He had leaned forward and kissed me passionately on the lips, his beautiful eyes glowing softly. A second later, I had my arms wrapped around him, and it was a passionate kiss on both ends. Right when I felt that everything was right with the world, an explosion rang behind me.

 _(Hiiiii, minna-San! *Immediately all my OCs start punching me* Ugh, guys stop! I'm sorry for not posting chapters, I was taking a break off writing! Silver Fire: That's no excuse! Me: Ahhh, sorry, sorry! I'll try to post another soon! Next chapter will be an OVA, even though there's no animation involved…...lol…)_


	16. Chapter 16

_Admin: Ugh, false alarm, I'm in no state of mind to write an OVA, and it hasn't been "soon" has it? I took a break to start/finish Undertale, but now ideas have sprung into my mind. So sorry, beauties and gentlebeauties, for the wait._

 _Rin: What do you mean?_ _ **No one**_ _even reads this fanfiction anymore!_

 _Admin: SHUT UP!_

 _Rin: *Sighs* Denying the truth again?_

 _Admin: I'm sure someone reads this! At least…..One person…?_

 _Rin: *Peh* I doubt it._

 _Admin: *Goes to my corner and starts growing mushrooms*_

 _Rin: *Sweatdrops* Okay then._

 _Admin: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! *Throws chainsaws at Rin*_

 _Rin: OoO FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- *Runs around trying to dodge the chainsaws*_

 _Admin: Now stop bothering me and let me fucking write!_

 **Jellal Fernandes**

Immediately, I sprung into action.

"Meteor!" I yelled, and blasted off, gripping Erza's hand.

"Whoa, whoa, Jellal!" Erza yelled at the top of her lungs. "What are you doing!?"

"What do you think? We're going to see what that explosion was!" I replied.

We got there quickly, but the damage was done. Many people in the town were running around in panic, injured, or worse. A great fire raged in town.

"Fuck! Where's Natsu!?" Erza exclaimed, her voice ringing across the town.

"H-he went on a quest with Lucy yesterday. How are we going to put out this fire!?" Levy asked in worry, her eyes filled with hysteria.

I drew in a deep, shaky breath. I quickly scanned the crowds, and was about to say something.

"Everyone, do your best to protect the people in town! Juvia, Gray, and I will go to the front lines to try to put it out! You all must remain calm! Anyone hurt should go to Wendy!" Erza said, completely cutting me off.

"I understand why Juvia and Gray will be going to the front, but why you?" I inquired, raising my voice over the noise.

"I can requip into Sea Empress Armor and use a Sea Empress Sword, plus I can use water magic while I wear this armor."

For a second, I missed a breath. "Erza, please, be safe. Heaven knows how much trouble I've caused you already. Please return to me safe and sound. Promise." I said firmly, poorly hiding the stress this was causing me.

Her expression softened, and she lightly touched my cheek. "I promise."

Then she slowly removed her hand and requipped and set off. Closing my eyes to concentrate, I forced myself to get her out of my mind.

"You heard her guys! We need to use our magic to retaliate against the flames in case they can't stop it in time. So everyone, be on your feet, ready to release magic. BATTLE FORMATION Z, NOW!" I said, my voice ringing across the town.

It was as if I had broken some spell. Everyone snapped out of their shock, and immediately rushed to their positions. Afterwards, all we could do was wait hopefully for the three mages to defeat the fire before it hurt any more civilians. Quickly, I ran to one of the one of them.

"How did this happen?"

"S-sir, I swear I saw a man with crazy and wild red hair (with a beard, which was also crazy) wearing a black jumpsuit smile down and mutter something, and then form a fireball in his hand and threw it down. Instead of just hitting the ground, it exploded and caused a fire 10x bigger!" The man's eyes were filled with fear.

"Okay." I said, steadying my voice to keep him from feeling anymore fear.

Now that I knew the source of the problem, I'd need to research, but right now I was in no state of mind to be able to concentrate. I watched Erza, Gray, and Juvia trying to fight back the fire. Half of it was gone, but these didn't seem to be just be any fire. It was some special type, from what I could sense. Finally, Gray's eyes flashed as if he'd gotten an idea. Using his devilslayer ice, he froze the fire, and then shattered the ice, the fire exploding with it. WIth arms crossed over them to take the impact, Juvia and Erza were pushed backwards. Everyone started cheering for the mages, but the relief was short lived. Where the fire had disappeared, a tiny wisp of fire swirled into existence in the middle of the air.

Immediately, my muscles tensed, and I looked at the fire. Then it curled into a gold-colored note with little burns on the ends. I surged forth and picked it out of the air with my quick, nimble fingers. Everyone in Fairy Tail ran forward to meet me.

"Hrmph. I'm getting much too old for this. Well, boy? What does it say?" Makarov groaned.

With shaking hands, I unfurled it's curled ends, and started reading it aloud.

" _So, Fairy Tail. It seems you've survived our first challenge, if you received this note without bursting into flames. Just as expected. However, I find that your next task will not be as easy. This is your_ _ **final**_ _warning. Disband now, and scatter. Separate yourselves from each other, or we'll have no choice. Lord Zeref threatens to wage war with you if you disobey his orders. You will have to experience a second war with even tougher opponents, new people Zeref have met. Honestly, I can tell he's playing us and doesn't even care if we get hurt or die, but I don't give a fuck. To be frank, I'm just out here to fight. Anyways, this is war, and I'm eager to rip you all to little shreds!_

 _With happy dreams of your deaths,_

 _Ken'ichi_

A chill went up my spine. What kind of guy would have dreams of our deaths? Never mind…

"Well, you heard the man. We're going to war. And we'll need to be as ready as we can. Mira, gather up all our members. All except Gildarts. I don't want to bring his _destructive_ power into this until we have to. Unfortunately, we'll need to bring back Natsu, and that boy will cause enough trouble as it is." Makarov said, walking forward. "Might as well do this now."

"Do what?" I asked, looking at him suspiciously.

Most people looked confused too, though a couple were smiling expectantly, including Erza. Suddenly, a warm feeling spread through the area just under my neck. A red guild mark for Fairy Tail was emblazoned upon that area now.

"What the- Makarov, I'm part of Crime Sorciere!"

"Oh yeah? Well I don't see why you can't be part of Fairy Tail too. Anyways, you called Gramps?" a voice echoed through the halls.

Natsu and Lucy had returned.


	17. Chapter 17

**Zeref Dragneel**

I sighed as I put down my water glass.

"Lord Zeref, is there anything else you'd like?" Ken'ichi asked.

"No, I'm fine. Are the war preparations almost done?" I asked, repositioning myself on my throne.

"Yes, my lord." A female voice piped up.

"Hmph. I expected you'd be listening to our conversation, Akiko. How childish." Ken'ichi retorted.

"As if you're any more mature than I am. The other day you were boasting your head off about your stupid little fireball trick. And besides, don't underestimate me just because my age or size. I could still kill as many people as you, even more. It's fun, eating the souls of the innocent." Akiko shot back.

"Okay, you two, stop bickering. Aren't you tired of fighting after so long? It's as if you've been quarreling ever since Akiko got the ability to speak." Hinata said, wrapping her arms around their necks and smiling at them.

"You're so kind and easygoing, it's a surprise you'd even participate in such a war." Ken'ichi and Akiko mused.

"Yes, well you understand I've never liked war, but I'd rather fight than have to quarrel with everyone about not participating. Anyways, I want to see just how strong those Fairy Tail wizards are in the first place." Hinata replied, fixing her blond hair.

"Your hairstyle is so weird. You have a big bun at the top of your head, and then you still have a bunch of hair spilling over your shoulders all the way to your stomach." Akiko quipped.

Clearing my throat, I said, "Are you three done? I'd like to know who's going into the fray first." I said, balancing my bony face easily on my hand.

"I know that quarreling is involved, so I'm not even going to try…" Hinata sighed.

As if on cue, Akiko and Ken'ichi blasted into argument.

"You just went to scare them with your stupid fire, it's my turn to go!"

"No! Now that they've seen my fire, they should have to actually deal with me!"

"That's not fair! I wanna prove that I'm not just some dumb little kid who can't do anything!"

"Well, you have to wait your turn like a mature little kid!"

"As if! You're the older one, you should be mature and let _me_ go!"

"All right, all right, I've heard enough. Since you two won't step down, I'll have to send Kurou instead." I said in a resigned tone. "Despite the fact he's even more powerful than you both, I'm afraid."

"Aw, no fair! You _always_ send him out on missions first! And by the time he's finished, they're all dead! And nobody else gets to even fight!" Akiko argued.

"I would be honored, my lord." Kurou said and he kneeled down.

"Good." I sneered. "Show those fairies a good time."

"Yes, Lord Zeref." Kurou dipped his head once more, and was gone.

"You three relax and rest, I want you nice and fresh when I send you to fight those fairies." I snapped at the three remaining mages.

"As you wish, Lord Zeref." The three said in unison, and then left, Hinata sighing in annoyance as Akiko and Ken'ichi shot insults back and forth.

Making sure no one else was watching, I walked into my room. I brushed my hair out of my left eye, which I had been covering for a long time.

 _I'm sorry, Mavis. But I have no choice._ I thought as I looked at a picture of her and I that I had.

 _The only way to satisfy my dark side is death and war._

Looking in the mirror with shame, I watched as my left eye gazed back at me with a beady red hue. I hadn't been able to control it ever since my first war had failed, and it had constantly been a bloody crimson color, and I couldn't bring it back to the dark color. It thirsted for blood, but I would lose dignity if my people knew I was unable to control my own power, my dark side's thirst for blood. So, I had to change my hairstyle to cover it up. The only person who's aware of my vermilion eye would be Mavis, who had occasionally casting her glance to my left eye during our conversation during the Christmas Party of her beloved guild. Oh yes, and Yuu. She found out when she accidentally walked in on me in my bedroom to ask me a question. Since that incident, I claimed my room to be off-limits, and that if anyone had questions they'd have to wait until morning.

 _That stupid girl, Mavis Vermillion. That kind sweet girl. That foolish guild who believes in loyalty and love. That guild that's the best family ever. My powers are great, I am almighty and powerful. I wish I'd just die. The world must be mine. I must be all-powerful. The world would be better without me. I love the empty looks in the eyes of my dead victims. I hated the broken and still bodies of the deceased, and the fact that I caused it. I'm such a sadist. I wish everyone in this world could never get hurt._ I continued to contradict myself for hours upon hours, until sweat poured off my forehead and I wiped it away.

"Having a bad day?" Yuu asked, stepping into my room.

"Stop it. How many times do I have to tell you that my room is off-limits?" I hissed quietly.

"Oh, come on, Zeref. I already know your little secret. You should do something to get your mind off your unhappy feelings." Yuu bounced back.

"I will never stop feeling my sins crawling up my back." I whispered.

"Well then, I'll give you these." Yuu piled a bunch of books on my bed. "That way you can sink your feelings into these. Okay?" She gave me a sympathetic smile.

"I can't believe I actually found two twins that were kind and vigorous. But thanks, Yuu." I mumbled and gave her a sad smile.

"No problem, Zeref."

"You're never going to say 'Lord Zeref' are you?"

"Nope, never. I've been your friend for way too long to start doing that. You wanted me to call you Zeref when we were children...So I'm still going to do that."

"Fine, Yuu. Just...Fine."

"That's what I thought, Zewef Wewef!"

"Stop! I hate that nickname!"

"You didn't used to! :3"

I sighed heavily. "How can you feel so happy, having the same curse as me?"

"Because mine's different, I suppose. I don't take life from things I care about. And, I can still die in combat, I just can't die of age or anything. That's what Hunters of Artemis have the privilege of. That's why I never felt weird about acting super close to you, because I knew I couldn't fall in love with anyone. Well, that is until I got a crush on some boy. Then I lost my abilities. So I thought I would die a normal mortal death. I was okay with that. But then I realized I wasn't aging. I prayed to the gods to tell me why I wasn't aging at all. I was worried about living forever, and perhaps having the same fate as you, since we had been close friends. My sister never got older either. After months of praying..." Yuu hesitated, but then continued. "Ankhseram answered the call. He told me that my friendship with you _amused_ him, and that I was just a pawn of his pleasure. However, he did say I basically had the same bilities as before, except that I can fall in love."

I seemed to have reacted badly when I heard the god's name, because Yuu looked worried and pursed her lips. I realized that darkness was swirling around me and my bangs were flying up, revealing my hideous red eye. _(Admin: Honestly, I think it's hot…)_

"S-Sorry." I willed my hair to flop back over my eye, concealing it once more.

"Hey, Zeref?"

"Yes, Yuu?"

"Even though I know this is personal...Am I just a pawn to you…? Even if I am, I won't be mad, I just want to know."

The question caught me by surprise. "Um...No, not really. I've always seen you as a real friend."

"Huh, really…?" Yuu sighed, smiled, and laid down on my bed. "I guess I can believe you. But you know…?" Her purple hair fanned out against the soft surface.

"What?"

"Someday, when all of this is over, when you finally break that curse...Maybe one day, we could all be genuine friends. I mean, after all, you didn't just recruit everyone because they're powerful. Knowing you, I could see you picked them because they all have sad pasts...Because they remind you of yourself. Am I right?"

"Yeah...Yeah, you're right. But still, don't think I can _ever_ break my curse."

"We'll find a way, Zeref. We will."

"I wish."

"Well, we've got another big day tomorrow, so I'll let you rest." Yuu got up and started to leave. As she lightly swiped away the covers on the door, she turned around once more. "Oh, and Zeref?"

"Yes, Yuu? What is it?"

"Eat more. You're way too underweight. Stop torturing yourself."

I just shook my head. "I'll bring in some dinner later. Sheesh, I feel like I'm your mother." Yuu moaned before leaving.

Now that I was alone, it felt really quiet in here. Her and Mavis were the brightest lights in my life. God forbid I'll lose Yuu in this battle.

 _(Admin: Minna-san! Hope you enjoyed it, if anyone still even reads my crap. :P Anyways, thanks as always for reading ^^!)_


End file.
